


Bet On Love

by poiowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is a star, College AU, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Slow Romance, University AU, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiowl/pseuds/poiowl
Summary: "Okay, this bet aims to prove that you don't AND won't be in love with Bokuto Koutarou."Kuroo starts a bet with Akaashi as soon as the raven had moved in into his new apartment. He met Bokuto and suddenly he's facing a dilemma of being roommates with a star.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 73





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing another fic that I hope you guys would like. I'm including more characters just to have more interactions.

Akaashi frowns into his phone as it keeps blowing up due to the amount of messages he receives from his very flashy friend. The messages turned to a call, which was led by no other than this annoying friend of his, Oikawa Tooru. "Listen, Keiji-chan. You'll be fine! I bet your roommate will be great!" Oikawa reassures him but Akaashi doubts it. 

He had to move into an apartment since it's relatively closer to his university. He doesn't want to be squeezed into the train station every time or even walk that long of a path just to get to his university. Oikawa was the one who helped him find the apartment and before he could even check other places he could stay in, his friend had already signed the papers.

Kuroo was no better either. Instead of telling Oikawa off for confirming a decision he never made final, he ruffled the raven's head and told him how much of an adult he already was. It was irritating but even so, they did help out with everything so he can't really fight them.

"Oikawa-san, I'm really not sure about this. I didn't even get the chance to talk to this roomma-"

"Hush, my beautiful friend. He'll be fine. Are you there yet?" Oikawa said playfully. Akaashi imagines all the ways he could put this guy in a box and ship him to someplace else, away from him. But really, he wouldn't do that. As much as he's annoying, he's been such a great help ever since highschool and helped him along the way. He's really a great person and he loves him, but really irritating at times. Surprised that Iwaizumi can handle someone like him.

"Yeah, I'm already headed to my apartment." Akaashi responded, tightening the grip on his luggage. "I'll talk to you later." He says, ending the call as he already heard a flirty farewell with added kissing noises that he just had to avoid. 

He walked along the hallway as he reached his destination. He took out a piece of paper where he had written down his apartment number, made sure he didn't mistake it for a different room. He took a deep breath, calmed his nerves and knocked on the door. He retreated his hand as he soon heard heavy footsteps getting louder and louder, approaching the entrance. 

As it opened in a quickened pace, his eyes immediately widened. His gunmetal blue orbs were met with golden ones, staring back at him. He observed the man in front of him further and noticed some features he knows he won't forget. Light grey hair with black roots that was spiked up for style, creamy skin and a very good build. He snapped out of this trance as soon as he saw the man quirk a smile and felt his own face slightly heat up.

"Welcome! You must be my new roommate! Hey, I'm Bokuto Koutarou!" He introduced, gesturing that Akaashi goes inside. He had a luggage bag, which Bokuto had helped with, and a large backpack. 

"Akaashi Keiji." He managed to say, knowing he was still a bit stunned. He went to the living room, studying how the room was neatly decorated despite the simplicity of the aesthetic. One thing that Akaashi had noticed was the uncluttered kitchen and the blatant number of potted plants surrounding each corner of the room. Ahem, each room. 

"Your room is here by the way! You can settle yourself in while I clean up out here." Bokuto informed with a smile, dragging Akaashi's luggage and putting it in the room carefully. The raven bowed thankfully and went inside to set up his room. He shut the door behind him and took a deep breath before seating himself on the floor. He felt his face heat up as soon as he was out of his absentmindedness.

"This will be a long day."

—

After setting his things out and fixing everything up, he finally had a chance to take a break. He left the room calmly before smelling an amazing aroma, making his stomach grumble angrily and realizing he had not eaten anything besides breakfast. He packed up his things quite late and even woke up 10 minutes prior to his alarm time. He just quickly ate some bread and headed out.

He followed the smell all the way to the kitchen, peeking delicately from the doorway. He saw some food already set out on the dining table and heard some sizzles only to see his roommate cooking, humming as he did. 

Bokuto closed the stove and withdrew the pan from the hot appliance, carefully placing the cooked meat into a big clean plate. He smiles to himself for the good work he did. That already huge grin expanded as soon as he saw his curly-haired roommate by the doorway, flinching as soon as he was noticed.

"Akaashi-kun! Come join me! I made all these for us both." Bokuto invited, gesturing that he should sit down. Akaashi sighed, a small blush across his face as he took a seat next to his excited roommate. He saw a plate of bacon, which was what Bokuto had cooked not so long ago, miso soup and fried eggs neatly placed on the table.

"Here, eat up!" Bokuto tells him, offering a small bowl of rice to which Akaashi had thankfully accepted. He was too nervous to actually take some food that Bokuto had just given him two strips of bacon and one fried egg, placing it on his bowl.

"Here! Don't worry, I don't bite!" He assures. "Are you okay though?"

"Yes." Akaashi said flatly. "I apologize, I just get nervous whenever I'm in a new place." He tells Bokuto, taking a small bite of his bacon strip and some rice, putting it into his mouth.

"Oh, I see!" Bokuto said, almost in a shout. "Well, I'll let you familiarize yourself here then! After that, we can watch a movie." Akaashi chews on his food carefully, looking at this person next to him who immediately shoved one whole strip of bacon and sipping miso soup as if it were his last meal. He halts. "Wait!"

"Y-Yes?" _He's intense_

"Did I use 'familiarize', right?" He asked, looking at Akaashi dumbfoundedly and placing a finger on his chin.

"Yes, you did." Akaashi answers. Bokuto then flashes a smile, making his chest tighten a bit.

"Oh, good! Sorry, I try to learn and use new words but sometimes I'm not sure I say it correctly." He admits.

"It's alright, Bokuto-san. I don't mind that." Akaashi tells him, which made the other smile excessively. That smile was unforgettable that he thought of how much this person can smile within a day.

"Ohh! Thank you! Eat some more!" Bokuto says, offering more bacon only for Akaashi to tell that he has more than enough on his plate currently. Surprisingly, even if Akaashi rarely spoke, Bokuto just continued on talking and talking as if he was already comfortable with the raven, and really he was.

As their brunch ended, Akaashi whirled that he do the dishes in return for such a wonderful meal (not really saying that last part out aloud) to which Bokuto agreed to. After cleaning up, they sat on the living room couch and the grey-haired male put on a movie as promised. The two of them went on with watching about 3 films before they called it a day.

Akaashi lied down on his bed, contemplating on his new roommate's bright personality. From the moment that the door had opened and was met by such a wonderful shining star. Meeting him _more_ , he held onto his title and having such a cheery and kind character. Probably even more as he spends his time with this man. It's as if Bokuto doesn't look at his everyday and gives thought that something would go wrong but instead just stays as positive as can be. 

_Hold on._

Is Akaashi really praising this man? He barely knows the truth behind Bokuto's carefree attitude to everything. How can he assume all those traits are really— damn.

Akaashi got up from his bed and grabbed his phone that was on his desk. He dialled a very familiar and knowingly pain-in-the-ass number, now putting his device near his ear. His face scrunched down, a displeasing expression showing on his as the other end of the line had picked up.

"Akaashi-kun! How nice of you to call your favorite guy!" The person coos, making Akaashi's face even more disgruntled.

"Kuroo-san, I would and will pick Kozume as my favorite _guy_ , even with both you and Oikawa-san combined." Akaashi says flatly. 

"You wound me, Akaashi-kun." Kuroo jokes, as if he was hurt to the heart. The raven rolls his eyes despite being unseen, sighing as the dramatic response was followed by a heinous laugh.

"Alright, setting your Kenma-is-my-favorite-person declaration, why'd you call me at this time? This never happens." Kuroo shifted, hearing another sigh from the other line.

"Could you meet up with me on Saturday?" Akaashi catechized, taking a seat on his desk chair, spinning half-way as he waited for the other to respond though he doubts that it'll be a no.

"Ohoho? Who are you and what have you done with Akaashi Keiji?"

"Kuroo-san, I am this close to blocking you."

"Okay, okay! Sure, I'm free. Why do you want to though?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we meet. Bring Oikawa-san if you can."

"Okay? Good enough. You better sleep or I might see you being cranky again, Akaashi-kun."

"Fine. Good night, Kuroo-san. Please don't bother Kozume as of right now."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DELETE HIS SAVE FILE."

"Of course. Goodbye now."

"Aka-" Akaashi ends the call before Kuroo could start another debate with him, which by now would be the 6th time if it ever continued. He put his phone on his desk and retreated back into his bed, snuggling under the blanket as he focused on sleeping regardless of the vivid memory of his roommate's bright smile.

—

Akaashi taps his foot impatiently, staring at his phone's clock that had just moved forward, adding another minute to his waiting. Kuroo was already late and this bedhead not texting back isn't helping the situation at all. Akaashi didn't have a good week, nor did he have a bad one. It was neutral—but overwhelming.

He was treated very, very well by Bokuto. They both exchanged cooking duties, having the other wash. Bokuto even offered to wash their clothes, to which Akaashi had hesitated since he was a bit embarrassed, and anxious, of others doing so but Bokuto had insisted. To his relief, everything turned out fine—for now.

Bokuto would always invite him to watch a movie as a reciprocation of the time Akaashi had tutored him with his physics homework. In short, Bokuto was far too generous and kind in helping with their supposed everyday routine, chores and even studies. But sometimes his roommate would get sulky if he missed a favorite scene or if he can't get the problem correctly and he doesn't know how to deal with it except give a few pats on his shoulder. But he didn't think less of Bokuto even after seeing that.

Akaashi never considered his time spent with Bokuto as a waste and was actually thankful that he still had enjoyed being with him. The raven had learned some stuff about this guy and how they had worked together regardless of their contrasting personalities.

Bokuto is a year older than him and he's taking a course in Culinary Arts. No wonder his cooking is hella good.

Akaashi is reserved, an introvert, shy, he likes to keep things simple and is observant. Bokuto, on the other hand, is energetic, open, cheerful, vocal and he likes everything at most.

Akaashi thinks of himself as dull, blunt and boring. He would rather read a book in his room than go outside. He keeps to himself and he never had anyone talk to him—besides his small circle of friends namely Oikawa, Kenma and Kuroo— because they're interested to know about him, it's just to ask for directions or about a project. 

He did hear about him one time, but it was an insult saying how a water dispenser is far more exciting than talking to him. He didn't mind, but it made him think a lot, so really he did mind. Only a little.

Bokuto is bright, he's friendly, gregarious, talkative and outgoing. He noticed how people surrounded him and was chatting with such interest though he's not close to them. Bokuto had mentioned that he liked going to parties and kept drinking to a minimum. He was the complete opposite of Akaashi.

He honestly thought that his highschool life would be lonesome but Oikawa came and befriended him. Not caring about these definitions that Akaashi had set himself, even telling him how fun it is to be with him. He doubts it but is thankful for Oikawa. Also for Kenma, who he met soon after the flashy male, and probably Kuroo as well. They were all the ones who stayed beside him and made him feel comfortable. 

He was closer with Oikawa since this guy constantly talks a whole lot, sometimes gets annoying but he's really supportive and gives Akaashi confidence. Also neverending cuddles, though it invades his personal space, he honestly didn't mind.

Kenma is the one who he talks with mostly since they have similar interests, mainly about not having to leave their living quarters and they've gotten immediately comfortable with each other. Kenma would always sit next to him and lean his head on his shoulder as he played his game, while Akaashi is reading a book. That's already 100% fun time for them both. Says what Akaashi needs or what is right for the situation.

Kuroo is the big tease among the three friends Akaashi has. He's a dork, he makes dumb jokes and he's a big nerd for chemistry but besides all that, he really is smart, he looks out for Akaashi and is basically the person who reasons out his decisions. And those reasons have more sense than his immovable hairdo. He cares for Akaashi a lot too.

Speaking of that bedheaded ass-

"Akaashi-kun! Sorry, I'm late! I actuall—" Kuroo greeted and was about to tap on Akaashi's shoulder, seizing as soon as the raven had the look of irritation in his eyes. "I'm really sorry!" He bows.

Akaashi just sighs and tells him to move along. They settled down in a cafe just nearby the apartment complex. Kuroo's place was the building next to Akaashi's so even if he doesn't want to be seen by his smirky Cheshire cat friend, he'll be crossing paths with him either way.

"Where's Oikawa-san?"

"Couldn't make it. Iwaizumi is apparently moving in with him so he's helping the guy out."

"Hoping for another chance for his feelings to get noticed?" Akaashi presupposes, sipping from his mug of coffee. Kuroo scoffs.

"It's a good thing Oikawa ain't here. He would definitely get clobbered by you."

"So, you're pretty unlucky."

"Yeah." Kuroo said flatly, imagining how much Akaashi would indirectly insult him just by drinking his iced coffee. _Just seeing you taking a sip from your drink makes me want to snitch on you and tell Kenma how much saved progress you're ruined, Kuroo-san._ He knows this much but if he doesn't make any unnecessary jokes, he can go home safely. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" He starts.

"Oh, yeah. It's about my new roommate." Akaashi rubs his thumb on the cups handle, not meeting Kuroo's gaze.

"What about him?"

"He's too… bright." Kuroo raised his brow, a known smile creeps on his face as Akaashi continued. "He's really outspoken, carefree, loud and basically my opposite." The raven told him in an discontented tone. He itemized all the activities, all the occurences that he had observed through the first day of moving in. How Bokuto was honestly too good to be his roommate.

"Bokuto-san is really, really unpredictable. I don't know, it's weird but it's a nice change of environment. He's kind and always excited even if I don't respond much. I honestly don't know why he's still hanging out with m—"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Akaashi-kun." Kuroo presents his palm to the raven's face. "First off, stop with that kind of talk, you're interesting in your own way. I like you a lot and I bet your roommate does too. Second, Bokuto who?"

"Bokuto Koutarou." Kuroo squints, putting a finger on his chin. He remembered that name from somewhere. Akaashi put on a questioning look, staring at Kuroo stare at his coffee. As Akaashi was about to start asking, the bedhead had slammed his hands flat on the table, making the raven startled. Thankfully there weren't any customers nearby who heard it.

"I know him!"

"Eh?" Akaashi cocked his head to the right, confused.

"Yeah! I met him a few months ago. Bo and I were late to a class and we kinda started from there. He's cool and literally my best bro." Kuroo said confidently. Akaashi soon uncovered a disgruntled expression knowing that the nerd would definitely tease him like how he always does.

"So, what's the problem then? Having a crush or something." Akaashi froze which made Kuroo startled with the reaction and his mouth soon curved into a devious smirk. 

"Wait what-"

"No, I'm not."

"You like Bo now, don't you?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou, I swear to god." Akaashi has his eyebrows knitted together, obvious irritation in both his facial expression and his voice.

"Well, from how you described him, you seem to like him a lot." Kuroo leans his jaw on his palm, putting on a smug look as Akaashi was glaring at him as if he was going to strangle him within two seconds.

"That's impossible. I don't like him that way." Akaashi denies, crossing his arms together. "I don't want to be in a relationship either, so no. I don't like him as how you assume I do."

"Oh? You're sure about that?" Kuroo's smirk doesn't falter, in anything it grew wider.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. How about we start a little bet on this." Akaashi gives him an unimpressed look. "I haven't seen you have a crush besides when you used to like me." Kuroo smirks, having the raven roll his eyes on his past slight love interest.

"Yeah, as soon as I realized you were a huge dork, you were a huge turn off."

"Rude. Anyways! What do you say? Wanna know more?"

"Fine."

"Okay, this bet aims to prove that you don't AND won't be in love with Bokuto Koutarou." Kuroo's cat-like grin remained as he saw Akaashi blench. He continues. "If you can prove to me that you won't fall for Bo at all for 2 months, I'll do whatever you say for 3 weeks. If you can't and you actually caught feelings for him, you'll be following my orders for a month." 

Akaashi frowns at the conditions that Kuroo set. It'd be good if he had control over the bedhead for almost a month. He also knows that if he declines this bet, Kuroo would most likely tease him about the whole thing and claim that Akaashi actually has feelings for Bokuto. It'll be an endless cycle of torture.

He sighs.

"Okay, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san. I'll do it." Akaashi says with a straight face, not even showing a face that reflects how much regret he has on him. As stupid as it is for him, he can't back down from Kuroo's bet, challenge or whatever. Besides, if he wins, it'll be a huge break for Kenma as well. He can regain progress without disturbances from a rooster.

"Great! Just two months, okay?" Kuroo reminds. The raven nods, sipping the last of his drink. "I'm actually hoping you would lose though, since it's pretty obvious how this will end."

"Oh, I won't."


	2. Cooking and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaaahi start warming up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I get this done before school starts.

Ending their short meetup, Akaashi invited Kuroo over to the apartment. It wasn't far from the bedhead's place anyway, it was the building next to his. He could give the raven surprise visits whether Akaashi likes it or not, just to tease him and such.

The walk back wasn't long as they soon arrived. Turning the doorknob, Akaashi greeted his roommate with a flat look while Bokuto welcomed him back with a smile. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! How was your meetup?" Bokuto asked in sheer curiosity, shoving some chips into his mouth and making his cheeks round.

"It was alright, Bokuto-san. I actually brought him over." Akaashi informed him, taking his coat off and letting it drape off the coatrack. Bokuto's face beamed, almost bouncing off his seat. From the looks of it, he was eager to meet this person. Well, they _have_ look sad, 'Kaashi! Why do you look like you hope for my suffering to be my soulmate?!" Kuroo complained, dramatically putting a hand over his chest. The two look back at him, with Bokuto laughing endlessly and Akaashi sneakily putting a smug look that just made Kuroo run after him.

"Come back here, you sassy-mouthed asshole!" Kuroo yelled as he trailed Akaashi, running after him and swore to make this guy regret his words, to no avail. Bokuto told them both off, mostly to protect his 'precious' roommate. It went on for the rest of the day and Kuroo wasn't successful.

Soon, Kuroo had to return to his apartment but not without laughing and creating more shenanigans to rile Akaashi up again for their next meeting. Bokuto was overjoyed with his best bro's visit that he asked his roommate about how they met. Agonizing as it is for Akaashi to talk about his feline friend, he told him. 

They soon hit the hay and got ready for the next day with the raven's mind working overtime, showing thoughts of Bokuto's laugh and childish behavior.

—

Little did Akaashi know that there was something else to his brightly shining roommate that he may or may not have noticed before. He got back after his classes, tiredly entering his apartment as he arched his sore back to give a bit of a stretch. He was about to go to his room to give himself some rest until he saw his spiky-haired roommate sitting on the floor in the living room, in front of the couch.

Bokuto was pouting, crossing his arms together and glaring at T.V. that wasn't even turned on. "Bokuto-san?" Akaashi calls out, resting his palms on the backrest of the couch, leaning forward as he was looking at his roommate's nape. Bokuto doesn't respond.

"Bokuto-san? Is something wrong?" Akaashi asked in a concerned tone. Bokuto gives him a short glance but immediately retreats.

"Bokuto-s—" Akaashi halts, studying this man child's behavior. He raises his brow, attempting to figure out what Bokuto needed, until he hears a growl. Stomach growling, to be specific. The raven blinks a few times, seeing his roommate scrunch down even more. Akaashi took a step back, preventing a huff of laughter from seeping out of his mouth to avoid Bokuto's sulking to increase. He silently walked towards the kitchen, putting an apron on and tying the lace into a knot behind him.

Akaashi busied himself with cooking, hearing a few groans from a distance. He doesn't really know what came over his roommate but he assumed Kuroo would know about Bokuto's sulking. He wouldn't call him now though, not until he has a plan to get Kuroo to stop teasing him everytime.

Bokuto heard some utensils shuffling, even some small sizzles, making him curious. The moment he turned, an astounding aroma filled his nostrils. It hit him like a book on the head, the way Konoha did just the other day. He sat on the couch, peeking slightly from the back rest and looking at Akaashi tossing something on a wok pan, soon turning off the stove and putting the cooked food on two separate bowls.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi called out, making the other male jolt in surprise.

"Y-Yes?" Bokuto blurted, covering his mouth as he felt it watering.

"Please come and join me. I made fried rice." Akaashi invited, removing his apron from around his waist. Bokuto hesitated, but with a couple of gestures to sit and the smell of the food, he gave in and sat down. His eyes glimmered as he saw a bowl of fried rice in front of him. Akaashi sat next to him anxiously, hoping that his cooking would satisfy his roommate's taste buds and cheer him up.

And it did.

"Akaashi, this is amazing!" Bokuto praises as soon as he takes a bite, making the raven go red. He smiles as he continues eating and shovelling more delicious rice into his mouth, humming happily.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replies shyly, taking small bites from his bowl.

"Man, Akaashi! I gotta make something for you! This is too awesome! You're awesome!" Bokuto says, finishing his bowl cleanly. Not a single trace of rice.

"You don't really have to, Bokuto-san. I just wanted to cheer you up." Akaashi admits.

"No, no, no! I need to make it up to you! Your cooking is hella good!" Bokuto insists, grabbing one of the raven's shoulders. Akaashi speaks again, telling him that he doesn't need anything in return, only for Bokuto to fight back and say that if he doesn't give something back, he'll die of guilt.

"Akaashi."

"Bokuto-san, you really don't have to."

"I really really have to!"

"No, you don't."

"AKAAAASHI!" Bokuto yells, mentioning his name, two 'a's too long, so he would give in.

"Okay, Bokuto-san. How about we have a cooking day?" Akaashi suggests, taking his last bite of his food. Bokuto's eyes flickered.

"Cooking day?"

"Yes. My classes end early tomorrow. We could just head over here and cook for our lunch." The raven explains. Bokuto smiles widely, overly excited already about the idea.

"Oh my god. Hell yes! Yeah, let's do that!" The owl agrees.

"What time does your classes end?"

"Around 10! So, I'll go here right after!" Bokuto announces, standing as he picks up the bowls from the table and puts it in the sink. Akaashi hides a smile and retreats to his room.

"That'd be great, Bokuto-san. I'll be studying for a bit." 

"Okay! I'll clean these up!"

"Thank you." Akaashi said, closing the door and sitting immediately on the floor. He felt heat rush to his face, hands patting his cheeks. Something is indeed wrong with him, it was just a small, simple cooking activity together but somehow his mind is making a big deal. Or maybe it was his—no.

No.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no! He can't lose to Kuroo. He needs to win that bet, so the bedheaded, smirky loser will be under Akaashi's mercy. Sweet, sweet mercy. He walks carefully towards his desk, putting his hands on his reddened face.

He can definitely do this. 'Love' is something not located in his dictionary or any of his Japanese textbooks. He hasn't been in love and he's sure that he never will, which is totally fine for Akaashi. He doesn't need to be in love, he needs to continue studying for his literature course. 

Bokuto is his roommate. He doesn't need things to get awkward between them. He barely can't even initiate a conversation with the guy at the moment. Akaashi isn't that used to how comfortable he gets as soon as Bokuto's energetic and friendly aura turns on. He's too bright.

Akaashi is pretty sure there won't be anything happening between them. And nothing has to happen because he doesn't have feelings for Bokuto. The raven sighs and takes out his notepad and textbooks, hoping that whatever he's feeling now would go away soon enough.

~

"Kubro! Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto yells into the phone, facetiming him and seeing his best bro in a smug look. The owl returns a wide grin, showing excitement in his expression.

"Hey, Bo! What's up?" Kuroo asks, already knowing that his caller would be chattering about something he did for the day, only to shift to another and another and another. He doesn't mind it though since it gives such a nice vibe.

"Yeah, okay. Hear me out." Bokuto starts.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready."

"Akaashi cooked for me earlier!"

"Ohoho?" Kuroo smirks, leaning his chin on his knuckle. He's ready to tease him, oh, yes he is.

"Yeah, I know! He's so awesome!" Bokuto applauded. "So, like, I wanna give something back too! So he decided that both of us just cook for lunch, isn't that great?!"

"Yeah. It sounds fantastic, Bo." Kuroo remarks, keeping his smirk in line. "So, what is it you needed that made you call without any other story to tell?" Bokuto halted and breathed in deeply. The bedhead knows him well already, it's odd but exciting. But now he needs to remind himself not to hide anything from him.

"Well, we're both gonna cook and I just wanted to know… what uhm, Akaashi likes?" Bokuto looked away from his phone, a bit diffident about asking. Kuroo blinks a few times before he lets out a short laugh, already teasing the boy.

"What? Why? Going on a date~?"

"Hey! I just wanna know!"

"Sure, sure." Kuroo kept his shit-eating grin, seeing Bokuto get all flustered just by asking that kind of question. Well now that he remembered, he and Akaashi didn't mention about… not meddling or giving pushes about certain… situations. So that means he can give Bokuto a little nudge since he's a variable needed for the bet.

"Well?"

"He likes onigiri." Kuroo reveals.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. One time he pulled an all-nighter and the only thing he ate was onigiri for 2 days." Bokuto's face turned into a disgruntled expression, a bit worried about what it seems to be a habit. He does notice that his roommate is a bit of a shut-in and doesn't go outside the apartment for anything else, besides going to the university.

"Isn't that unhealthy? That's too much if you consider breakfast up to dinner meals."

"Yah-huh!" Kuroo says with obvious sarcasm. He tried to stop him from doing so and even gave him a different meal. Anything _but_ onigiri. It took him a couple tries before Akaashi finally agreed to eat it and as soon as he finished, he returned to his room, studying his ass off for the test.

"Well, okay. I'll make onigiri then." The owl settles, thanking his feline buddy with a flirty kissy face to which Kuroo returned with a more flirtatious one than Bokuto's.

"Happy to help you with your date, Bo." Kuroo smirks as soon as he sees Bokuto's smile falter and sticks his tongue out at him. The bedhead gave a loud laugh, hearing a 'goodbye' before the call ended.

Bokuto throws his phone on the bed and just lets his body fall forth into it. Whatever Kuroo says, it's not that of a big deal. He just wants to give something back and that's what he's doing.

—

"I'm back! Let's get this started, Akaashi!" Bokuto announces as soon as he enters the apartment. He drops his stuff on the floor and immediately goes to the kitchen. Akaashi stood up from the couch, putting his book and reading glasses aside and followed his roommate, a bit startled about Bokuto's eagerness.

The two busied themselves in the kitchen with Bokuto making onigiri on the counter and Akaashi preparing his dish on the dining table. Bokuto had insisted that he could move so he can have space for him, but clearly the raven wasn't willing to squeeze himself in so he took the table so both of them could move freely.

Bokuto prepared the seaweed and the fillings as he waited for the rice to cook, glancing at what Akaashi was working on. He could only see beaten eggs and some flour, assuming his dish would be fried.

"Hey, Akaashi? Want me to start the stove for you?" Bokuto asked, already moving towards the stove and grabbing a pot.

"Don't worry, Bokuto-san. I can do it." Akaashi reassured. Bokuto noticed that he was holding pork meat and grinned.

"It's fine! You can work on that, I'll heat up the oil for you." The owl said, turning the knob as he placed a pot over one of the burners before pouring oil.

"How did you know I was frying?" 

"I kinda peeked." Bokuto smirked, half-heartedly laughing.

"How inquisitive."

"I'll be eating it! I just made sure you're not gonna poison me, Akaashi! You're very mysterious, you know?" Bokuto told him with a playful grin, making Akaashi look at him with narrowed eyes. The other male just laughed, hearing the rice cooker click and immediately worked on his onigiri. 

Soon, Akaashi had finished coating and was ready to put his pork cutlets into the fryer. He glanced to his side to where Bokuto was and he saw cleanly shaped rice balls, to which was covered immediately by the maker himself. Akaashi didn't even know why both of them were hiding their dishes from each other. 

Neither of them called an 'it's a surprise' thing so it's likely that they'd want to know what the other is making. Considering that they didn't ask each other either.

Time passed and Akaashi had taken out the last cutlet from the pot, turning off the stove. He put it on the plate with the previous ones and placed it on the table, already seeing the onigiri that his roommate had made.

"Woah! Those look really good, Akaashi!" Bokuto's mouth gaped, almost watering as he saw his roommate sit, patting the chair next to him and inviting the owl to take a seat.

"Your dish as well." Akaashi said calmly. The other male had settled himself and as soon as Bokuto's praises for the raven's food died down, they started eating.

"Hope you like the onigiri, Akaashi! I made them especially for you!" Bokuto grinned as he stuffed his face with the deliciously cooked pork cutlets, noticing Akaashi suddenly look away as he had just taken a bite from the rice balls. Bokuto swore he saw his roommate's ears fade into a deep red and it really is looking as he assumed it was. Was the onigiri bad? Was it something he said?

"T..Thank you, Bokuto-san." He hears the raven say, albeit his voice being softer than the usual. Bokuto decides to not mention any of the heat rising to Akaashi's face. Clearly, he got all shy as soon as the owl had mentioned that his dish was specifically for him. Bokuto appreciates his thankfulness.

Bokuto starts off a topic due to the lack of discourse they're having, with Akaashi's flustered expression evident on his face. As soon as he had talked with his usual eagerness, although it's just about owls, it flowed quite nicely, even Akaashi responding here and there.

And as soon as they finished up, ending with a conversation about tail feathers and how Akaashi looked like an owl himself; but a calmer one, the two cleaned everything up and put the leftovers inside their fridge. Bokuto decides to invite the raven in watching a movie with him, a horror one too. 

Akaashi silently teased, wondering if Bokuto could handle watching terrifying clowns with an oversized head holding a knife. 

"Of course, I can handle it! I'm not a wuss!" The male announced, staring intently at Akaashi and making sure that he was serious. 

"Sure." Akaashi replies flatly, sitting down on the couch as he opens a bag of chips for his roommate to munch on. He's not a fan of junk food, and really Bokuto requested a snack and he happened to find some chips in one of the cupboards.

"You don't believe me, do you?!" Bokuto accuses.

"I do, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replies, holding his laughter; not really obvious since the owl's not really paying attention to him.

"I'll show you how manly I am!"

"Go ahead."

Almost halfway into their horror film, Bokuto had already been jumpy. Literally in the middle of the movie, he had already screamed twice. Akaashi managed to keep a straight face, seeing how childish his roommate had become, even after declaring his manliness a couple minutes before.

The movie ends with Bokuto making Akaashi promise to not watch another movie within the month and luckily, the raven agreed to. 

Honestly, Bokuto was adorable to look at as he peeked in between his fingers, watching even if he was too anxious to see the occurrences. Akaashi retreats to his room after an invitation to a more comedic film that Bokuto laughed at for half the time they were watching.

Akaashi sighs, realizing how much he had observed his roommate for each time they had spent time together. He definitely feels more comfortable around him now, like how he is with Kenma and the two other ones. At first, he was honestly frightened to be used to Bokuto's presence at such a short time. Probably because of how natural and bright his personality is, which is basically like a magnet for good comfort.

Their weeks have been fun lately, watching movies, eating snacks, making fun of Kuroo everytime he visits then turning into another chase with Akaashi. Sometimes, Kenma would visit as well and usually just sits on the couch to play his game more comfortably. He would lean on Akaashi often, to which he paid no mind, except smirking at the very envious Kuroo who is rejected from sitting next to Kenma by no other than Kenma himself.

It was all nice and honestly Akaashi hadn't felt so relaxed in a while. It definitely let him breathe easily. Going back to the apartment one day, his face was in deep stress even when Bokuto greeted him, his expression stayed dead.

Apparently, he has a test by the end of the school week and his mind immediately signaled him to start studying. So, the behavior that Kuroo had mentioned to Bokuto about their friend's serious-studying mindset had commenced. The owl had definitely seen how much his actions have shifted.

Akaashi would go to his room and immediately start hitting the books. He would then go out for a bathroom break then return as quick as he can. Bokuto rarely sees his roommate go out and eat something that was _actually_ food; not biscuits or raw ramen noodles.

3 days have passed and Bokuto quickly caught on with the changes in Akaashi's routine. He's sure that his roommate hasn't slept yet and he doubts that he'll be doing that anytime soon. Plus, his low food intake isn't helping either. How will that help him study at all?

Bokuto frowns.

As soon as Akaashi had arrived back into their apartment, he quickly went into his room as usual. Bokuto sighs and goes into the kitchen to whip up something for his roommate that he knows he'll eat without hesitation.

Onigiri.

Bokuto quickly gets to work and surprisingly enough, he had never made anything that fast and seeing such a wonderful result. All for his roommate. He puts the onigiris on a plate and puts it on the table.

He goes over to Akaashi's room and knocks, inviting him out.

"Akaashi?"

"I apologize Bokuto-san I'm busy right now." Akaashi said quickly, making the owl frown.

"I, uh, made extra onigiri that I don't think I can really finish all by myself. Please join me."

"You can put it in the fridge, Bokuto-san. I can't really eat right now." Bokuto frowns further, clearly not accepting the other male's response.

"Akaashi you haven't eaten anything decent. At least take care of yourself and eat properly." He tells him in a more irritated tone. He was worried and he couldn't hold back anymore. He receives another decline from the other side of the door and yet he insists yet again.

Akaashi soon gives in, after 7 attempts, and opens his door to see Bokuto looking straight at him. He was obviously sleep-deprived but not eating won't let him off the hook. He looked exhausted and the color had left his body. The older drags him out of the room, assisting him as he sits down in the dining area. Bokuto then offers the plate of onigiri to which Akaashi accepts after 10 seconds of staring into nothing.

It was clear that Akaashi had needed that. Not just because it was _literally_ a necessity, but because the look on his face was like he had reached the clouds. His expression was relieved and relaxed. Bokuto smiles, patting Akaashi's back gently, not risking his roommate suddenly choking.

As soon as Akaashi was satisfied with the meal, he thanked Bokuto for the kindness and immediately started to make his way back to his cave. As soon as he touched the doorknob, a hand wrapped around Akaashi's arm, making him look to see the owl dragging him away from his own room.

"Bokuto-san… I-I need to study for the test…" Akaashi croaked, obvious weakness enveloping his voice. But his face soon got red as his thoughts processed that Bokuto had his hand around his arm. Tightly.

He tries to break away, to no avail.

"Bo-"

"Akaashi, you need to relax for a bit. Come on, let's watch something." Bokuto invites. making him sit on the couch.

"But I can't. I need to study for the test. I can't fail so I really need to go back and work on it." Akaashi protested, attempting to leave only to be pulled right back down, making him close his eyes. He felt a gentle yet firm grip on his wrist, opening his eyes he saw Bokuto looking directly at him. He felt his face heat up. He's really good-looking, very handsome.

"Akaashi, you won't understand what you're studying if you don't eat properly or give yourself enough sleep. Besides, you're stressing a lot, it's unhealthy. So please, watch something with me and let yourself relax." Bokuto tells him, not really giving him an option to leave a second time, focusing on Akaashi. The raven knew he had no choice. He looked at Bokuto then at his room repeatedly, contemplating on whether or not he should really give into this. 

He looks back at the older, pursing his lips before he sighed, making his arm fall to his side. Akaashi has been studying and restudying for about 3 days straight and he can't recall the last time he knew what time it is currently.

"Fine. I'll watch with you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi gives in, looking at his roommate with tired eyes. Bokuto squints, not noticing the color of the younger's eyes before. Blue. Blue-grey.

"You're not gonna run back to your room as soon as I let you go?" Bokuto asks, hands still holding Akaashi.

"No, I will not." The younger owl looks back, deadpanned. 

"Promise?" Akaashi raises his brow as Bokuto presents a pinky. He looks at the finger, cocking his head sidewards. He looks at the older and he seems to expect that promise. _I guess it won't hurt._ Maybe he… does need to take a break. Just for a bit. Akaashi intertwines his own pinky around Bokuto's, making his roommate brighten up.

"Promise." Akaashi tells him. Bokuto lets go of his arm and as soon as he did, the younger almost transformed into a ragdoll, letting his body fall on the couch. Almost melting on it. Bokuto puts on a comedy, something that he thought his tired friend would enjoy.

The two focused on the movie as if it were their last. Akaashi just stared at the T.V., seeing the moving picture. Bokuto looks at him from time to time, making sure his roommate is still alive and well. He kept laughing at the film, even hearing short chuckles from Akaashi which he didn't expect he'll ever hear.

Akaashi's eyes soon got heavy, his face started drooping as he felt the exhaustion catch up to him. The movie lasted for another minute before it completely ended. Bokuto shuts the T.V. off and stands up, giving his body a good stretch before turning towards Akaashi.

"Hey, Aka-" Bokuto halts as soon as he sees his roommate calmly sitting on the couch, asleep. He sits next to him, shaking his shoulder gently in an attempt to wake him up. Bokuto puts a finger on his chin, devising a plan to put Akaashi to bed so he could sleep properly. He ended up staring at his roommate's features instead. 

Akaashi had lightly tanned skin and a lean build, though it's clear that there's a bit of muscle. His eyelashes were long, making him remember his roommate's blueish-grey eye color that made him look elegant. His pink lips were slightly parted, succumbed to sleep as it opened for a short bit while he breathed softly. In the end, Bokuto felt a small heat rush to his cheeks. _Akaashi is gorgeous._

This guy, named Akaashi Keiji, is naturally pretty and beautiful— AND is his wonderful roommate. His looks totally match his personality. Though shy and kept to himself at times, he's honest and kind. He looked after Bokuto and he couldn't be any more thankful for that. Akaashi is also very responsible, but a bit neglectful of himself sometimes.

Bokuto sighs, pouting a bit. _He's really pretty, I can't look away._ He decided to take matters into his own hands and lifted Akaashi up bridal style before heading towards the younger's room. He gently puts him on his bed and covers him with a blanket, tucking it in to make sure Akaashi gets comfortable.

As he sees his precious roommate relax, Bokuto smiles, giving a pat on Akaashi's head before leaving the room. He takes one last look at him, relieved that he's able to rest after those 3 days. Sure enough, Akaashi had already studied well for his test and with proper sleep, he'll be able to ace it.

"Goodnight, Akaashi." Bokuto says quietly before closing the door behind him and retreating back to his own room.


	3. Is It Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's realization.

Akaashi wakes up, 10 minutes before his alarm would go off. He rubs his eyes tiredly before a realization struck him, almost knocking him off of his bed. 

How did he end up on his bed?

Akaashi only remembers himself sitting on the couch, fighting his drowsiness as he and Bokuto watched a comedy so he could relax. It worked, obviously. He got so relaxed he fell asleep— on the couch in the living room.

He gets up and notices a little note on his desk, probably from his roommate. It had an oddly messy handwriting and had a small drawing of an owl, looking like he practiced drawing it for a long while.. It read:

_Good morning, Akaashi!! You fell asleep on the couch last night and I couldn't wake you up so I brought you to your room. I hope you can properly review for your test now. No skipping meals from now on!!! Enjoy your day!_

Akaashi stared at the note, blinking a bit as he read the first part that made his mind stop working.

He was _brought_ to his room.

Does that mean he got dragged as if he were a dead body or was he carried? Knowing Bokuto, he may have carried him to his room. Somehow, Akaashi thinks that it could've been better if he just got left on the couch or just dragged to his room.

He felt his cheeks heat up a bit but he smiled at Bokuto's kindness and thoughtfulness. He sighs deeply and fixes his things, picking up his scattered textbooks and notes from the floor and desk. Akaashi then put them neatly in his bag and got ready to go to class.

—

"Bo, you sound really whipped for Akaashi-kun." Kuroo teases, smirking widely toward the disgruntled owl.

"Kuroo, I'm not whipped! He's just pretty, okay?!" Bokuto defended, punching his friend's arm. As soon as they met up a few minutes ago, the owl had already told Kuroo how much he and Akaashi had spent time together. He also mentioned what happened to them last night, which he now regrets.

"You two are so adorable. How sweet of you to _bridally_ carry Akaashi-kun to his room like the gentleman that you are~" Kuroo laughs, making Bokuto get flustered and defending himself yet again.

"Bridal carry isn't that wrong! It was the easiest way to bring him t—"

"Wait, you really did carry him _bridal_ style?!" Bokuto froze in place. He was avoiding that, he really didn't want to mention that part because he just knew his bestfriend would laugh at him.

"No! T-Totally not- uh, it was-"

"I was just joking around! I didn't know you really did do that!" Kuroo laughs at Bokuto's flustered face. Really, he didn't mean to mention that part. Because this bedheaded feline is going to remind him about that for the next 2 weeks.

"Shut up, dude! Shut up! Leave me alone."

"Sure, lover boy."

"Ugh." Bokuto put his hands on his face, unable to hide the disappointment as Kuroo kept snickering. A little bit more and he might spray this guy with water the next time he visits.

"Kubro, seriously. It's not like that at all! 'Kaashi's just really an awesome person, I swear!" Bokuto defends, his arms flailing around, almost hitting Kuroo in the face but luckily dodges it quite well. As they continue their shenanigans, Kuroo fighting back, they both hear a couple people who were near them that they didn't even notice, making them look at the three who were behind them.

"So, when do you think these two will stop bonking each other like a failed puppet theater?" Kenma mocks, taking a short glance at the two before turning his attention back to his game.

"Probably after one of them could actually land a hit on the other." Akaashi muses with a deadpan expression, unimpressed with the two's actions. But really, he wants to record all this so he can remember their stupidity. Because right now, they look like children fighting over a cookie. 

"If either of them hit the other's dick, then it's game over I guess. But not going to lie, I want to see that happen." Oikawa snickers, whispering that last bit over to Akaashi, who nods in agreement.

"Hey!" Kuroo and Bokuto said in sync but were ignored.

"Definitely, Oikawa-san." Akaashi agreed, as the two of them gave each other's hand a short squeeze in hope that they would get to see that happening and the raven could take a picture of their embarrassment. Kuroo immediately read Akaashi's smug look and wanted to slap his pretty face off of his head. But he won't.

Not yet, at least.

—

After a couple more bickering and Kuroo almost chasing his favorite smart-mouthed, sassy, hard-to-impress friend— only to be protected by both Kenma and Oikawa, even Bokuto. Kuroo was then dragged by his game-loving-no-sleep friend away from all of them. 

Oikawa followed the two as they heard Kuroo shout how unfair their treatment is towards him and Akaashi— _No equality!_ — he said.

"Sorry about Kubro, Akaashi. He's kinda weird." Bokuto apologizes, making his companion snort silently.

"Don't worry. Bokuto-san. I'm used to him and his bullying." Akaashi mentions, making the other male laugh. Somehow, the raven doesn't need to play victim to get Kenma or Bokuto on his side rather than Kuroo's and it feels great.

"It's fun! Besides, I'll be on your side for that one. He's been teasing me a lot too." Bokuto promises. He grasps Akaashi's shoulder, giving him a shake, making his face heat up at his roommate's declaration.

"By that way, Bokuto-san," Akaashi softly fake coughs, gaining his attention. "I wanted to thank you for last night. The test went great." He gives Bokuto a soft look.

"Really?" The older beams.

"Yes. It really helped so thank you very much." Akaashi tells him. He was about to bow when Bokuto gave him a hug, a huge one, squeezing him tightly with joy. The raven got all startled, eyes widening as two bulky arms wrapped around his waist, Bokuto's hands laying flat on his back. Immediately, Akaashi's face turned to a dark shade of red, unsure on where he should place his hands.

As Bokuto released him, he stared anxiously at Akaashi since he looked like a tomato. "Akaashi? Are you okay??" He asked in a concerning tone.

"Are you sick? Did you get a fever?" Akaashi stared at him, blinking a few times as his face continued to heat up and his hands started to tremble. Bokuto puts his hand over Akaashi's forehead then to his own, making sure it's nothing serious. If ever his roommate can't walk, he'll have to carry him since he's pretty light but it may cause embarrassment for Akaashi's part.

"N-No, I'm... I-It's okay— I'M! Okay." The younger stammers, unable to get the right words out or even to calm himself down. Bokuto puts on a worried expression which made Akaashi reassure him that everything was, _in fact_ , fine.

"R-Really, Bokuto-san. I'm alright, j-just a bit tired, that's all." Akaashi told him softly, not really much of a vocal person unlike his roommate who basically has loudspeakers every time. 

"Well, if you say so. Let's go back to the apartment then!" Bokuto smiles, giving Akaashi a gentle push. He lets it slide since he knew his younger roommate isn't the type to express himself through words. But that doesn't mean he's not worried anymore. He had always noticed that whenever he gets close to Akaashi, he tenses up or has a small blush on his cheeks.

They return to their apartment. Akaashi pats his cheeks in a hurried pace, trying to calm himself down and to remind himself that he needs to chill around his roommate. He then hears a laugh from behind him as the door closes.

"Akaashi, what are you doing?" Bokuto asks, as Akaashi's hands are just stuck to his own cheeks. "You look like a hamster! That's awesome!" He laughs, making the younger stare in awe. Bokuto's laughter was so genuine, not awkward. It's natural, not forced. Akaashi looks away, making the older a bit worried that he had said something wrong.

"Well, you look like an owl." Akaashi teases as he looks over his shoulder in a bit of a pout. Bokuto has puffed up cheeks, preventing himself from laughing, albeit not really doing a good job at it. He can see the sass that Kuroo was talking about his roommate as soon as Akaashi turned away swiftly.

"Oh, really?" Bokuto raises his brow. The younger turns to him, ready to take his roommate on.

"Yes."

"Well, if you don't go into your hamster form, you also look like an owl, Akaashi." Bokuto sticks his tongue out playfully. The comment made the other silent, staring deadpanned at him with his usual unimpressed look. Akaashi's expression then shifted, having a smug smirk like how Kuroo's natural look always goes.

"Then, aren't we a perfect couple." Akaashi retorts in a sarcastic tone. Bokuto stares at him, not expecting that kind of reply from someone who's usually quiet and almost innocent. So this is where Kuroo's pent up rage is building up from. He decides to go along with it.

"Well, we really won't know. But we do _owl_ ways stay up later than we should."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. We sleep late."

" _Owl_ are you so sure?"

"Because of how many scary movies we watch, it makes me unable to sleep."

"You're just scared that the clown would be under your bed,, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smirked. Another expression Bokuto didn't expect, that he took a step closer.

"I mean, he could be!? If Kubro was there, I'd be less terrified!"

"I feel replaced."

"No! I would never!" 

"I already am replaced. I have Kenma with me, don't worry."

"Now I feel replaced!!" Bokuto didn't realize how close their faces had become, but somehow it didn't bother Akaashi, who just giggled. He turned away from the older male and covered his mouth, hiding his laughter. Bokuto laughs as well.

Akaashi excuses himself as he goes to his room, leaving the other male in the living room to watch a movie he has been repeating for almost a whole week now. 

Akaashi sighs. For once he had a smooth sailing conversation with his roommate without being too shy or overwhelmed to think of something as a response. He's proud of that. He keeps reminding himself of Kuroo's bet that as of now, doesn't even affect him as much as before.

Bokuto has been nothing but kind toward him. Kind, comforting, thoughtful and considerate. He didn't show any negativity as soon as he had stepped into his new flat and became his new roommate. To get him out of his stress zone by simply taking care of as he always did. Only to Akaashi, it was more than enough.

Any person would fall crazy for Bokuto's attributes. Yes, he's sometimes too energetic, he's a bit dumb and invades his personal space at times. But that's nothing compared to the amount of care he had given Akaashi and his friends. But sure enough, it wasn't that kind of care— it wasn't that kind of love. It was friendly love. Something anyone could give to people close to them. And...

"I'm just dumb." Akaashi whispers to himself. He doesn't know shit about love but everything that the latter had described it to be is just what he's feeling. If one would generally define love,

'... it's complex. A mix of emotions, behaviors, and beliefs associated with strong feelings of affection, protectiveness, warmth, and respect for another person.'

But if an individual were to be asked, it's not something easily expressed. Indescribable feeling for most. If Akaashi was going to compare Bokuto to Kuroo, who he may or may not have a slight crush on before— the smug bedhead was more of a close friend, something he can run to if there's something Akaashi couldn't handle himself. Like Kenma and Oikawa— his friends that he can count on. His friends that are his family.

But Bokuto. His roommate, Bokuto Koutarou. It felt so different. It's not light, nor is it heavy. The weight of that feeling varies; He's happy around him, he's a bit shy but comfortable. He's worried if Bokuto is in a bad mood or feeling down and sad, or if he's being too friendly with strangers. But all that can be because he's a good person and friend, right? It couldn't immediately be 'love', right?

Akaashi leans back against the door, his mind clouded with so many thoughts that it's a whole society now in his head. He decided to let this pass and get to sleep, hoping that it's just him confused again. He wants to be sure.

As Akaashi went on with his week, he felt very enthralled just by Bokuto's presence alone. It's every time he meets him in school or whenever he gets back to the apartment and sees his ever energetic roommate. They do their usual routines. both with chores and with having fun, Akaashi admits it's relaxing when they watch a movie together.

One of their days went like this:

Akaashi had just got over to the sink so he could wash all those dishes he and Bokuto had eaten from. He washes them carefully, even politely declining his roommate's offer of helping him dry them off so instead, Bokuto hangs around in the kitchen and browses through his phone. He sighs as he finishes washing the plates, placing them on the side of the sink.

He grabs one of the cups and starts on scrubbing the dirt off of it, repeating the same procedure on the rest. As he began to wash it and was about to set the cup aside, he had hit one of the plates, that were for drying, with his elbow. He tries to catch it, only for Bokuto to do so.

"Got it!" Bokuto ensures. Akaashi was just frozen in place. So, if his roommate wasn't there, he could've caused trouble? He has good reflexes so why didn't he use them? Why did he have to let Bokuto grab it when it's Akaashi's duty to handle the dishes. Why is he so fucking careless?

"Akaashi?" Bokuto calls out, placing the plate gently onto the pile. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. It was an accident, I didn't mean to knock it over. I just got really clumsy and—"

"Hey, it's okay! Akaashi, it was just a plate. Neither of us got hurt, so it's totally fine!" Bokuto reassures, holding onto his shoulders gently so he knows that there was no harm done.

"Yeah, but it could've really dropped if you weren't there and we would've had-" Akaashi was too anxious at this point. It was _just_ a plate, why is his mind overworking again?

"Akaashi." Bokuto calls out again in a gentle tone. "Don't worry too much about things, okay? As I am here, I'll help you. Besides! Mistakes can happen, it's natural like that. But you know what makes it better?" He smiles at him, making Akaashi attentively look at him.

"It's that we gain experience and we'll know what to do in the next time it may happen again! Sure, worry about it now, but tomorrow you gotta pick yourself up again!" Bokuto smiles reassuringly, completely driving out Akaashi's negative thoughts out of his head.

"Right, Bokuto-san. Thank you…" Akaashi said, looking down as he was too embarrassed to show his face. Bokuto immediately takes one of the plates and a towel.

"I'll help you with drying, okay? That way, it'll be easier." He tells him. Akaashi nods and goes beside him as they both start drying the dishes up.

And there it is again. That feeling of comfort, such unusual comfort. The kind he never felt with anyone else, not like that at all. It's as if he was being rescued from an abyss. That place with only darkness, having nothing at all and then suddenly there's light— such a bright light. It's warm and it's kind, it shows no kind of trickery. If that brightness told him to come with it, he'd have no hesitation and just go. It's… It's just… really—

And it hit him.

Fuck, it hit him hard. Like his head was being bashed with rocks. He hurried to grab his phone and wanted to dial someone— anyone— who may help him because he's not really enjoying what he's feeling right now. 

As if the gods have felt his struggle, his phone rang. He shakingly picks it up and answers it, calming himself as he waits for the other end to speak.

"Keiji-chan! A pleasant evening t—"

"Oh, yes, Oikawa-san. It's a good day to die." Akaashi interrupts the suave-like greeting, making his caller whine.

"Mean!" Oikawa complains. "You're very mean to me!"

"Of course." Akaashi says with sarcasm in his tone. Soon, Oikawa's whining died down and his usual teasing tone of a voice popped up which made the raven frown slightly.

"So? What's up?" He sings.

"What do you mean? You're the one who called, I thought _you_ have something to tell me."

"Well, I kinda do and it's about you… and Bo-chan." Akaashi froze.

"B-Bo-chan?" 

"Yeah. I heard it from Kuroo-chan!"

"Oh, great."

"Well? I wanna know!"

"Please stop being a gossip, Oikawa-san." Akaashi scolds as calmly as he could. The caller didn't try to reply to that because a) it's true, b) Akaashi would always have a comeback, and c) he had never won against this raven… yet.

"Aww. Please! I'll buy you something for it!" Oikawa pleaded. He hears Akaashi sigh defeatedly before answering him.

"Could you just… advise me or something…?" Akaashi asked softly, almost unable to hear if it wasn't for Oikawa's phone on speaker.

"Advise? I-Is this really Keiji-chan?! Give his phone back, you imposter!" Oikawa said in a panic. "Keiji-chan would never ask _me_ this easily!"

"Oikawa-san, please. I'm serious. It's really Keiji speaking." Akaashi informed him, his voice trembling a bit. He's not one to ask favors or help, so now his anxiety is rising a little bit.

"Alright, if you say so. Let's meet up tomorrow after class!" The brunet says in a cheery tone, already picking up the nervousness from the other line. "So, sleep early and wait for the great Oikawa Tooru!" He encourages.

Akaashi smiles, knowing that this friend of his is making him cheer up, for the night at least. He hears Oikawa give a short giggle before saying a goodnight. The raven thanks him, before ending the call, sitting back on his bed and falling back, his head catching the pillows.

Hope that what he's feeling is something else.

—

"So, just a latte? Are you sure?" Oikawa squints at Akaashi, who was looking back at him with his usual unreadable expression and nodding.

"If you say so, Keiji-chan!" Oikawa tells their order over to the cashier, exchanging a few giggles with the employee before heading back to their table. Akaashi sighs, sinking his head down into his folded arms, eyes closed.

"Kei-ji-chan~! Missed me yet?" The brunet asks playfully, sitting beside the slumped raven. Akaashi lifts his head up slowly, looking directly at his friend with an unimpressed look.

"You were just at the counter for 15 minutes."

"And?"

"It was the best 15 minutes of my life."

"Keiji-chan, mean!" Oikawa whines, pouting as he gives a playful knock on Akaashi's head, still slightly offended though.

"Why are there three orders?" Akaashi questions, looking at the receipt. He stares at Oikawa who was just humming as he texted his 'lovely Iwa-chan' non-stop. The raven wonders if Iwaizumi gets the rest that he needs each day with a constant alarm named Oikawa always with him.

"Um… the other one's for me!" The brunet defends, raising his hands up to his shoulders. Akaashi squints, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You drink a double chocolate mocha caramel frappe and a dark java chip cream?"

"Y-Yes…?" Oikawa blinks a few times, impressed and scared at the accuracy in repeat of the order.

"Venti?"

"Yes…?"

"And what, you'll finish these in the next 2 hours because class starts by then?"

"I-" This is what Oikawa means when he says Akaashi can have a ton of comebacks and comments that can force this brunet to immediately tell what he's up to, when he's trying to be sneaky about things.

"Oikawa-san."

"Okay! Okay, it's not for me." Oikawa gives in to his friend's coldness towards him. "I invited Kuroo-chan. I would've asked you first but when I talked to you last night, you seem to be in distress." Akaashi groans, sinking back to his arms.

"Hey, 'Kaashi-kun, Tooru-kun." A familiar lazy voice greeted, taking a seat across them. Akaashi gives a stealthy glare at Oikawa who stood up to go get their orders. The shot of harshness turned towards Kuroo, who smiled nervously.

"Hey…? You're not going to kill me, are you?" The bedhead asks as Akaashi continues to stare into his soul as if he planned to suck it out and sell it to the devil.

"Not yet. Oikawa-san's first on the list."

"Good."

"Hey!" A tray slams, carefully, onto the table with a shout of a voice that sounded offended. Oikawa returned, almost wanting to dump Akaashi's order on his head but since he's a good friend, he won't.

"Ugh, let's just get this thing over with." Akaashi announces, taking a desperately big sip of his latte which made the two stare at him with concern.

"So, what's the matter with Bo-chan?" Oikawa starts.

"What's _not_ the matter with him is the question." Kuroo nudges the brunet from across the table. He looks over to Akaashi to find him already red. Oikawa notices and immediately they stop the teasing, that almost erupted, so Akaashi wouldn't be that overwhelmed than he already is.

"Well, this is going to be a long one. Go on, Keiji-chan." Oikawa gives Akaashi a light rub on his back, making his nerves calm down. As soon as he and Kuroo saw that he was ready to talk it out, they gave reassuring smiles.

But they didn't really expect this kind of question from him.

"What the fuck is 'falling in love'?"


	4. It's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi getting overwhelmed with his feelings. Some friends helping him out. His roommate being as patient as can be, only to be excited that they're okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's gonna suck. It starts next week. Good luck to me.
> 
> So, I had fun writing this, though it's a bit short. Hope you like the chapter, it's a little hard to divide the events.

"What?" Kuroo and Oikawa blurted out at the same time, looking at their semi-flustered friend who was clearly fidgeting his fingers under the table.

"L-Lately, it's been a bit weird with Bokuto-san— o-on my part!" Akaashi starts, a small pout forming as he explains what he could. Oikawa lightly pats the back of the raven's hand, letting him know to take his time. "Before I thought I wouldn't get used to his personality at all and we would have a lot of miscommunications but we didn't." Akaashi avoids his friends' gaze. Kuroo leans forward so the raven wouldn't have to speak a bit too loud than he could.

"He's been really considerate of me. Making me relax and eat proper during the… over-studying…" Akaashi's head sunk lower, his vision focusing on his fingers that continued to play around with each other. The two frowned, already knowing about this habit of Akaashi's, studying for days without sleep and poor meal intake. Still worrying that he still does it.

"And now I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling. I've always thought that maybe it's just because he's been such a good friend to me as soon as I arrived at the apartment. But it felt different when I'm hanging out with you guys and when I'm spending time with him." Akaashi frowns, lifting his head towards Kuroo, who finished his drink immediately.

"You're all my friends, but why do I feel oddly comfortable a-and safe with Bokuto-san? It's like I don't want to be that far from him. He's…" The raven halts for a bit, face softening a bit. "He's so bright, and warm. I felt like I was being saved and I wanted to become a better person for myself… even for others… I…" Oikawa takes a big sip of his drink, continuing to rub Akaashi's back in means to comfort him.

"I want to understand my feelings. I don't want to be confused anymore…" Akaashi stops again, his mouth opening and closing as if he still wanted to say more but couldn't. He doesn't know how to explain it further. He's not that expressive so he's a bit proud of himself that he was able to say that much to his friends. Kuroo smiles, wanting to joke about it just to lighten up Akaashi's mood but instead he hums.

"Seems like…" He stops, kicking Oikawa's feet lightly from under the table, making him yelp in surprise.

"...You're in love, Keiji-chan." Oikawa smiles. Akaashi looks at him, then at Kuroo with an unbelievable look. The raven shook his head, not trusting their unified answer.

"No. No, no, that couldn't be it." Akaashi rejects, holding onto his drink like his life depended on it. Oikawa places his hand on the raven's, giving it a short squeeze.

"Keiji-chan, I know you don't know about this kind of stuff, but it's not really that bad. You'll be okay. You don't have to rush anything." He advises. "Take your time. I know it's weird but me and Iwa-chan were like that at first. We were awkward, sometimes uneasy, but we found our ways on how to adjust to everything and eventually told each other how we felt! Now it's almost our 4th anniversary!" Akaashi tried to give a smile but couldn't, his lips slightly quivered. Kuroo soon went beside the raven and patted his back as he can tell he's getting engulfed again.

"Akaashi-kun! Hey, don't worry! You'll be fine, okay? As Tooru-kun said, take your time. If you can't understand it now, you will soon! We'll be here for you when you need us." Kuroo tells him in a sincere tone, his usual feline smirk visible on his face. Akaashi nods slowly, trying to brush off whatever feeling is building up inside him.

"But Kuroo-san… the bet. I don't—"

"Hey! Don't worry about the bet! What's important is you'll be okay again." Kuroo reassures.

"Are you, are you sure? Please don't jus—"

"Really, Akaashi-kun! I want you to feel better." Akaashi nods, pursing his lips into a line, unsure of what expression he could put on. He was thankful for the two for making him better, but not completely.

"Hey, Keiji-chan." Oikawa calls out. "Maybe you should have some alone time in your apartment for a bit?"

"Huh?"

"Just to ease yourself up. Sometimes people need to take some time for themselves so you can refresh your brain."

"It's funny how you don't use yours well, Oikawa-san." Akaashi comments. Kuroo cackles, his hyena laughter shooting out as he wrapped an arm around Akaashi's shoulders.

"Keiji-chan, I am being sincere here!" Oikawa whines. His face gets pushed by Kuroo's hand.

"Shall we go back now, Akaashi-kun?" He asks, still preventing Oikawa from holding the raven.

"But, Bokuto-san… I kind of…"

"Just leave it to me!" Both Akaashi and Oikawa give an unimpressed expression, not showing any trust in Kuroo. The bedhead forces Akaashi to get off his seat and to return back to the apartment. Oikawa declines going with them as he was going to return to Iwaizumi for a 'hangout'— which the two didn't need details of.

Akaashi thanks his 'lovey-dovey' upperclassman before going with Kuroo back to the apartment. 

—

The walk back was relaxing, but a bit nerve-wracking for Akaashi. The bedhead kept conversing, talking about books that they both enjoyed. Kuroo complained about how he couldn't finish the current book he was reading because of the activities that were due within the week. Akaashi lets out a short chuckle, commenting how slow he was.

They soon arrive at the front of Akaashi's apartment. Kuroo turns the knob, opening the door as they hear loud thumping footsteps nearing.

Bokuto smiled at the two, greeting them as he hugs them both tightly. Kuroo places his hand on the owl's back while Akaashi remains still in his place, calming his heart down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back, Akaaashi! And hey Kubro!" Bokuto says enthusiastically, releasing them after a minute of a bone-crushing hug. Instead of a greeting back, Akaashi just bowed at his roommate before he hurried towards his room, keeping his head lowered. Bokuto followed him by sight, a bit surprised to not receive a short 'hello' or 'It's good to be back, Bokuto-san' from him like he usually did. He turned to Kuroo, eyebrow raised like a boomerang.

"Is he okay?" Bokuto asks quickly, looking back and forth from Kuroo and Akaashi's room.

"Yeah but he's a bit tired from class. I think he needs to let himself think, uh, take some time for himself." Kuroo tells him, making Bokuto frown. The owl tugs on his hoodie, his lip pouting as he nodded to what his friend had told him.

"Okay. I'll— I'll let him be for now. But if he's letting himself starve, then I won't hesitate to go to him." Bokuto forces a smile. That was the last thing that he'd want Akaashi to do to himself, knowing that he doesn't take care of himself well. Kuroo smirks, placing a light punch on Bokuto's chest.

"Sure thing, Bo. Don't let him do that." The bedhead says. "You're a good friend, thanks for looking after him."

"Of course! He's important to me and you. I don't want anything bad to happen to him." Bokuto reassures, raising his arms up. "I want to help him as much as I can." He smiles at Kuroo, who was a bit startled but softens soon after. 

He takes a look at Akaashi's door, knowing that he'll be fine soon enough, especially that he, Oikawa and Kenma aren't the only ones who want to protect him.

"Thanks, Bo. I gotta go. Kenma needs another game since he already finished the one I bought him 2 weeks ago." Kuroo says, waving as he takes his leave. Bokuto smiles, waving back as the door closes. He sighs as he makes his way to his room, taking a short glance at Akaashi's door, before entering.

And so, their days went by with Akaashi not talking much to Bokuto. Not unless it was absolutely necessary, so only twice so far. Their movie nights shrunk to just random film recommendations, to which Akaashi nods to, saying that he'll watch it as soon as he has the time. Bokuto would just smile at his response and go to his room to do stuff on his own.

Occasionally, Bokuto would make dinner as Akaashi often goes back to the apartment at a later time than he used to. The owl would be in the kitchen, cooking at least two meals. Akaashi goes home and gives his roommate a greeting before heading to his room. Bokuto would give a smile and continue cooking.

The owl would knock on his roommate's door but won't receive a response so instead, he would put the food on a tray and cover it, then placing it in front of the door. Bokuto always leaves a sticky note on top before giving another knock and going back to his own room.

But that effort was never a waste. Akaashi would soon drop whatever he's doing and open the door for a tiny bit, peeking to see the tray of food on the floor. He secretly smiles as he sees the note that Bokuto had topped it with. It's usually written with wonderful greetings and encouragements like:

'Hope you can rest well!'

'Don't push yourself too much!'

'Hope you like this, Akaashi! I made sure the soup tastes great!'

'Let's watch another movie soon! I found good comedy and horror (っ´▽`)っ'

Akaashi accepts it, washes the dishes and returns it back to where it belongs. The next morning, he doesn't forget to give Bokuto a short message back, sticking it to the door before going to his classes the next day.

Bokuto would notice the note a minute after giving his body a stretch. He's glad that Akaashi read them, which means he's doing fine even though 4 days have already passed since they last had a proper conversation and weren't sticking post-its to half of the apartment.

It's hard enough Bokuto doesn't know the cause for his roommate's _stress_ besides studies but it's not like Akaashi has something to review on that badly like a test. It's just the usual studying of a lesson. He's worried but as long as Akaashi isn't suffocating himself with so much work, Bokuto will give all the time his roommate needs.

The next day, Akaashi had gotten back to the apartment late, around 2am. He had a group project in a classmate's dorm and it had gotten cramped, so he had to leave. Though they finished it properly before he did.

He silently entered, taking his shoes off to notice that Bokuto was on the couch, watching a movie that Akaashi knew his roommate had repeated for a while now. Concerned, he moved closer to the soft seat to see that Bokuto had his eyes closed and was breathing calmly. He was asleep.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi calls out. No response.

"Bokuto-san? Bokuto-san." He keeps calling, just making his roommate shift in his place.

"Bokuto-san." He calls again, giving a soft nudge on Bokuto's shoulder. The couch man slowly flutters his eyes open, which Akaashi thought was cute, and sits up straight as if he wasn't dozing off just now.

"Oh, Akaashi. You're home." Bokuto tiredly greets. "I wasn't sleeping, don't worry. I was just med'tating." He says with a lazy smile, tugging his blanket around him.

"How are you? We haven't talked in a while and… I kinda missed you." Bokuto pouts, resting his chin on his knees as he hugged his legs near his chest. "I'm glad you're doing fine, besides the notes you returned, it's good to see you again!" He rejoices, which made Akaashi's face soften in front of him. He does look like a child right now but for him to still worry about someone else after being suddenly having an off friendship with them.

_Crap. How unfair._

_How unfair that Bokuto-san doesn't know I love him so much._

"Bokuto-san, why did you stay up? You should've been sleeping hours ago." Akaashi tells him, slowly patting his head, feeling the soft hair that is not spiked up with gel. Bokuto gives him a smile that nearly kills him.

"O-oh, well…" Bokuto stammers, a small blush appearing on his creamy skin. "I-I wanted to watch a movie. I saw one and decided to watch that." He tells him, pursing his lips into a line. Akaashi looks at the T.V. to see the last part of the end credits which made him turn his face back to Bokuto, who was clearly embarrassed.

"Bokuto-san, it's already the end. What time did you start watching?"

"11pm…?

"It's less than a 2-hour movie."

"What time is it?"

"It's 2am already."

"O-Oh. Um- I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice because you were asleep, Bokuto-san." Akaashi tells him way too bluntly, looking away from the hair-down owl. "Were you… waiting for me?" He asks shyly. Bokuto's head perked up from his knees, and nervously nodded.

"Yeah, um, I was k-kinda worried." He defends.

"Sorry for not telling you. I was out doing a group project."

"No, no! It's fine! I-Is it… finished now?" Bokuto gives a hopeful look. Akaashi tries to make it dramatic by just staring at him before he nods.

"Yes, we are. It was also getting cramped so I just had to get going." Bokuto laughs, playfully punching Akaashi's arm that was against the backrest of the couch.

"Good! Now we can hang out again! Right….?" Bokuto rejoices, eyes darting over to Akaashi who was looking right back at him, giving him a reassuring nod. "Thank god!!"

Akaashi can't help but feel flattered. Even if it seemed like a sudden almost-fall-out-friendship thing, Bokuto still wanted him around. He sighs deeply as he patiently listened to his roommate's frisky rambles, hand scattering all over the place. Akaashi's pretty luck to have met someone like Bokuto and to be in love with someone like him.

"Hey, Akaashi?" Bokuto calls out, making him raise a brow.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"I'm really glad you're back." The older smiles at him. Bokuto expected his roommate to reply back with pure sincerity of accepting his short welcome or for Akaashi to invite him out to eat the next day to which Bokuto may or may have accepted. But in all honesty, he thought this was better.

"Thank you very much, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says, smiling. The most beautiful and most stunning smile that his roommate had ever given. That _fucking_ smile is perking up that his eyes seem like crescents. He knows that if others had seen this, they would think it's pretty damn normal. But _oh, my god_! Bokuto might just die of how celestial this person's grin is. It's like he's facing the warmth of the world.

It's beautiful. Ethereal. Heavenly.

Bokuto felt heat rush to his face, making him put his hands over his face. He kept repeating the words of 'so pretty' and 'god, he's fucking beautiful' in his head.

"Bokuto-san?" He hears Akaashi say. He almost responded with 'stay with me forever' and that would've been weird as shit.

"Yes?"

"Shall we sleep now? I'll help you fix the living room. After all, we should always rest properly." Akaashi reminds. Bokuto snorts, smiling at him as he ruffles the raven's hair.

"Alright, Akaaashi! Let's sleep! Go to your room!" Bokuto commanded playfully, pointing towards Akaashi's room.

"But, the living room—"

"We can fix it later! Let's go! Sleep!!"

"Alright, Bokuto-san." Akaashi huffed a laugh as he was pushed towards his room as Bokuto went to his own. They exchanged a dozen goodnights before finally calling it quits and deciding to sleep.

Akaashi felt butterflies in his stomach, just staying there, fluttering. As much as he hates to admit it, it's pretty clear what love he's feeling and it's not really just 'love for a friend'.

Oh, no, no.

He's in love.


	5. Relief and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying and continuous comfort. A bit too much on the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap writing and was pretty quick. Sorry ʕ•ε•ʔ 
> 
> The next one has important points and I want to set it out smoothly jxsbhdhsbs

Akaashi didn't expect to get this comfortable with his roommate, even after realizing how he really feels for the guy. He was relieved when he was alright enough to talk again to Bokuto. Going to the university was less lonely and not awkward anymore. Akaashi started making fun of the owl from time to time, like how he usually does with Kuroo and Oikawa, but less insulting. Bokuto appreciates how open the raven had gotten, it makes him feel trusted.

They hung out more, as per usual Bokuto played a brave card and picked a horror, claiming that he's been practicing during those isolated times by watching jumpscares from video games. Akaashi snorts, making the other male put on an 'I'm offended' act before putting a movie on.

After 3 films, Akaashi turns off the laptop as he wrapped a blanket around a trembling Bokuto. Inviting, the owl suddenly shot up from the couch and pouted as he heard the younger male declare a short tutoring session— as Bokuto had requested as soon as he realized it was exam week soon.

"I'll ace it no problem, Akaaashi!"

"I know you will but please answer the sample sheet, Bokuto-san." Akaashi shoots, tapping quickly on the sheet of paper. The test will be about proper food sanitation, which Bokuto had already learned pretty well, and proper measurements and scaling with baking, where the owl's having a bit of a hard time how much an ounce is.

Confidently, Bokuto reassured his roommate that he'll be able to take it on. Akaashi hums as he closes the textbook before handing it over to the other male. Bokuto makes that raven promise that they'll watch another movie whether or not he passes, who agrees. Akaashi has to admit that his roommate has a better and healthier studying routine than him. 

They called it a day and went to their respective rooms to rest.

The day of Bokuto's exam came and Akaashi hadn't heard from him since this morning. He was walking with Kenma, who was focused on his game as the raven guided him, and was meeting with Kuroo for lunch. Hopefully, Bokuto too.

Bokuto did arrive, happily running towards them. Mostly at Kuroo's direction, having both Kenma and Akaashi relieved that they didn't receive a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Bo!" Kuroo greeted, smirking sinisterly.

"Hey, hey, Kubro." Bokuto returned, less enthusiastically. Kenma took a glance from his game, clearly was caught by the owl's behavior. Akaashi and Kuroo blinked, clearly sensing their friend's off response.

"Are you… okay?" Kuroo asked as he was silently nudged by Kenma.

"Yeah! Come on, let's eat." Bokuto plainly said as he went towards a table. The three followed, still startled about the calm demeanor that their friend has at this moment. They went to where Bokuto was, taking their seats before eating whatever meal they bought or brought.

Their lunchtime wasn't particularly the loudest, unlike before where Kuroo and Bokuto would both be bickering endlessly, but instead it was casual talk. No hype, no overreacting or anything. As soon as their lunch ended, they went to their classes, with Bokuto not having any exciting remarks for them. Akaashi watched as the owl ran to his class with a simple wave, making him visibly frown.

Kuroo lightly slaps his back, making Akaashi almost tumble forward. "Don't worry, Akaashi-kun. We'll help Bo out." He smiles. The raven nods, saying a quick goodbye before heading off to their class.

"You're too sappy, Kuro. It's gross." Kenma says, as he walks forward and makes his way back to his apartment— his and Kuroo's that is.

"Kenma! Why are you so mean to me!?" The taller complained. "I feel like Tooru-kun!"

"Because you ruined my town. Fix it and give me apple pie, maybe I'll forgive you."

"F-Fine."

—

Half a week passed and Akaashi could still tell something was completely wrong with his roommate's behavior. It was still Bokuto, but he was less enthusiastic and somehow became calm. Too calm.

Akaashi was walking back to the apartment, eyes focused on a book, reading silently. His mind was racing and it was still about Bokuto. 3 days had already passed and he was looking bummed out. Akaashi can tell that his roommate is trying hard not to let anyone know. Apparently, the owl forgot how observant his friends could get, especially the very observant raven. But despite the attempts, none of them could get a decent response from Bokuto.

Akaashi enters the apartment and immediately sees a sulking Bokuto on the floor in front of the couch. Somehow, the owl's hair followed his mood as it was dropped down slightly.

"Bokuto-san?" He calls out. The other male slowly turns his head towards him.

"Welcome back, Akaashi." Bokuto welcomes in a sad tone. Akaashi goes around the couch, sitting down on the cushioning seat, patting the space beside him, inviting the other male to sit next to him. He hears Bokuto sigh before slowly making an attempt to go up the couch.

"Are you okay, Bokuto-san? Me, Kuroo-san and Kozume noticed you were down lately." Akaashi softly frowns, placing his hands onto his own lap. Bokuto pouts, gazing at the carpeted floor.

"I am. Sorry about that Akaaashi." Bokuto told him.

"Clearly, that's not true."

"Hm?"

"Bokuto-san, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you out." Akaashi said in a calming tone. "But if you don't want to tell, then it's also okay. Anytime you're ready."

Bokuto continues to pout, giving a short glance at Akaashi before speaking. "Don't be mad…" He tells the raven, who raised a brow. Why would he be mad? "B-Because I don't feel good about it and I feel really guilty…!"

"I won't be but, what are you talking about?" Akaashi tilts his head slightly sideways.

"I… I failed the test. O-One of them at least…" Bokuto breaks it to him, making Akaashi a bit startled. "T-The one which you taught me about…! I'm sorry!" He said bowing, a tone higher.

"It was about the measuring and scaling! I-I couldn't get some of the questions and only half of my answers were correct. A-And my score was only 40 points of 60…" Bokuto just faces the floor, eyes closed tightly as he felt guilt rush up. He was studying that so well with Akaashi, who also worked hard to teach him and now he feels as if it was put to waste.

"I-I'm sorry! You taught me so amazingly well and I still couldn't do it! I wasted your teachings, I'm so terrible!" Bokuto bows in front of Akaashi, who was still startled by his roommate's words. Though it wasn't that of a big deal to the raven about his time spent teaching Bokuto, the results were indeed important to look upon.

Akaashi pats his head softly and stands up, going towards the kitchen. Bokuto follows by sight, peeking from the couch's backrest. He hears the stove knob click and soon smells something cooking. He sinks down, flat on the couch.

15 minutes later, Akaashi returns with a tray, making Bokuto look at him questionably and sitting up properly. The raven sits down beside the owl, placing the item on the other male's lap. 

Bokuto's eyes lit up. He saw a very fluffy looking omelette on the tray. It was folded cleanly, carrots and green onion present within the egg. He looked quickly at Akaashi, who was encouraging him to eat and he did so, eagerly.

Not even 3 minutes later, Bokuto had cleaned the plate with absolutely no trace of the omelette. Akaashi huffed a contented sigh, visually knowing that his roommate's appetite is as big as their apartment's ceiling fan. Bigger actually.

Bokuto pats his belly, taking the tray to the kitchen before Akaashi could offer to do so. He washes it quickly, putting it back before returning to the couch with a contented yet hesitating smile.

"Was it… your best…?" Akaashi suddenly asked, not facing Bokuto. The owl was a bit startled with the question, making him stare at his roommate for a while.

"What?"

"Was it your best…?" Akaashi repeats.

"My best?"

"Yes, your best. As you took the test, do you think you have given your best as you answered them?" Akaashi asks, facing the other male with a sincere look. Bokuto pouts, nodding.

"I think… I did."

"Then it's alright. Do you think you could've done better?"

"A-At some point, yeah. But I really didn't… understand some of it." Bokuto frowns.

"Then Bokuto-san, it's okay." Akaashi hums, facing the other male, lifting his feet as he sits cross-legged on the couch. "If that's the best that you can do, then it's absolutely alright. You didn't put your effort or mine into waste because I know how hard you've studied for it." Akaashi cracks a small smile from his lips. Bokuto stared at his roommate, attentively listening to his every word. It's like he's too drawn to his looks and voice, it's alluring.

"I know you want to achieve a higher score than what you got, but you did your best. The next time, you can aim higher. I don't think me teaching you before was really wasted because 40 points is still a pretty good score even if it didn't reach the passing mark." Akaashi's hands soon intertwined with each other, slowly fidgeting and playing around as he got nervous from the way Bokuto was looking at him.

"But you did really great. This just means you can do better and better in the next. I'm sure you will because you always put your heart into everything you do, which is why it's always so worth it. I hope you continue to do so because it is who you are. I really like that about you. So," Akaashi's face suddenly fades into a soft shade of pink, shyness almost overtaking him but he continues.

"Please continue doing your best. Please keep being you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiles. Bokuto's previous frown softens, taking in what his friend had told him. It's true that he could've done better, but it's also true that he did his best. It may be stupid for some, saying that it's just a test. But every effort counts, and with that effort you want to succeed. Everyone does.

Bokuto quite understands that he can always count on his friends when he needs them and that's what Akaashi did. Without calling out for him, he was there and Bokuto couldn't be any more thankful. He gives the raven a big hug, which gives the younger male a startle.

"Thank you, Akaaaashi! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Akaashi was caught off guard. He slowly placed a hand flatly on Bokuto's broad back, patting softly to give more comfort.

"Of course, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto soon pulls away from the raven, which makes Akaashi just make him return into another hug. He notices that the older male was holding his shoulders and staring at him softly. He looked shy.

"Hey… Akaashi…" Bokuto pouts.

"Yes?"

"Could you, um…" He puts his fingers together, slowly looking at Akaashi then away from him. Why is he even trying to ask this? _Koutarou, get it together!_ Holy owl god, save him for he will be hooting his stupidity out right now.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi calls out. The older male faces him and immediately turns away, sighing.

"C-Could you… stay in my room for the night? I-I kinda need company…" Bokuto tells him. He regrets it as soon as he sees the surprised and flustered expression on Akaashi's face. "B-But-nut— I mean BUT! I-If you don't want to then it's also okay!" He said, flailing his arms around in defense. His roommate was still awkwardly struck with a panicked look.

Bokuto had to admit that it's weird to just suddenly request that. Knowing Akaashi, he isn't much for social contact, similarly like Kenma at times. But most of the time, that gamer just doesn't really care as long as he can play in peace. 

Now… how can he remove himself from existence. This is too embarrassing. How c—

"O-Okay, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says, which made the older man startled. He quickly stood up and went to take out a futon from the tall cabinet from behind the couch. He ran towards his room before the raven could say something.

~

Sleeping in a different room is honestly weird for Akaashi. He's not used to it at least. Usually, Kuroo and Kenma, even Oikawa, would be the one visiting him in his old apartment to have a sleepover. Though this is his own place, it's not his room and he's with the person he likes even if they're not in the same bed.

"Thanks… Akaashi." Bokuto tells him with a quick smile. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says before facing the opposite direction of where the owl was. He was calming himself down because if he had a hard time sleeping just by thinking about Bokuto, now he's nearly next to him.

"How fucking nice." Akaashi whispers to himself sharply, making sure the other didn't hear it. He forces himself to sleep. He hopes that Bokuto will feel better by tomorrow. If not, then it'll just be a whole day trying to make the owl hyper again.

He may need help from the pain-in-the-ass bedheaded rooster since he's usually smooth when it comes to shenanigans, usually cheering Bokuto up or sometimes, the both of them. Those two has always been the duo for dumb stuff, making Kenma or Akaashi deal with them when they do start it. It's harder when Oikawa's there too since he's also a tease. A flat tease.

Akaashi managed to fall asleep, though a bit uneasy since he did take a glance before and saw Bokuto facing his direction, sleeping soundly, drool almost dropping on the owl's pillow.

~

Bokuto kept turning in his sleep, a bit uncomfortable. His eyes slowly opened, focusing on the ceiling. The room was only lit by the nightly glow and it was a relaxing ambiance of blue. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, taking the drowsiness off.

He looks over to his side, almost forgetting that Akaashi is in his room. Bokuto smiles at the younger male who was sleeping peacefully, as if he's safe just being tucked in there in his blanket. He looked like a kid.

Clearly, Akaashi's effortlessly pretty. Bokuto can't seem to shake that thought, because it's indeed a fact. Not to mention, he's kind and considerate of people. He's way too observant too.

"Mm…" Akaashi hums in his sleep, making Bokuto silently laugh. He was talking in his sleep and it was pure entertainment. Well, he thought it'd be. He didn't expect that the sleeping raven would be unconsciously speaking more.

"..Sahn…." Bokuto perks up, eyes widening. He doesn't want to wake Akaashi from his slumber, but he is also very curious.

"Bo….kuto...san…" Akaashi says softly, turning to Bokuto's direction as the raven snuggled into the blanket. The owl is basically bending his upper body downward, just to hear what the younger male is about to say. He can hear Akaashi's soft breathing and humming. _He's dreaming about me!_ Why is he even excited about that?

Hope he had just gotten back to sleep.

"I...love…. you.." Akaashi sighs, curling into a ball. Bokuto freezes, retreating himself from his roommate's space. His eyes were wide, clearly shocked and unable to think properly. It's 3am in the morning and he hears this.

__

_He loves me?_

_Why?_

_When?_

_Is this even true? He's asleep maybe he's dreaming of something else when he mentioned that._

_Is he actually awake and is just tricking him?— No, Akaashi wouldn't do that._

_Oh god._

__

Bokuto was looking red, flustered even. He was silently panicking, attempting to go back to sleep. This was…. really unexpected. How could Akaashi even like him that way? They're polar opposites who just happened to get along since the both of them live under the same roof. They also have the same friends and somehow he and Akaashi didn't even cross paths before.

Now, they're in one place and are basically the closest among their friends. It's splitting between him and Kuroo, and also, him and Akaashi.

But it seems that they're a bit closer than he thought.

He hasn't even thought of Akaashi that way and now he has been given an idea. But those three words shook him to the core, making him unsteady. To be liked by a roommate and friend like Akaashi like that honestly feels like the heavens gave him a huge blessing.

But somehow….

"I can't." He whispers to himself. He's not even sure if he likes him that way yet. He wouldn't want to get Akaashi's hopes up and then bring him down. That would be cruel of him. If he keeps thinking about this, Akaashi will definitely notice. But it's seriously putting him on the edge. He needs his brain to stop, _stop, stop!_

In the end, he wasn't able to sleep as his alarm went off at 7am, still awake. He quickly turns it off before the younger male could hear it— it is a Saturday after all. He grabbed his phone, silently walking out of his room and sat on the couch, sighing as he leaned his head back on the backrest.

"I need to talk to someone about this."


	6. Regretful Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Yes, I'm still alive. School has just been a _bitch_ lately and I haven't had the time to update. But here it is.

Bokuto sighs, wondering if he should contact Kuroo at least and tell him about his current situation but he remembered that he was Akaashi's close friend too. He might just put the bedhead in a difficult position.

The night before was pretty… eventful, but also weird. He doesn't really know how to react to it. He was the only one who knew about that and after those three words were released, his brain malfunctioned. He couldn't sleep properly, waking up every other hour while contemplating on whether or not he should look at the sleeping Akaashi or continue shifting comfortably in his spot until he needs to pee. 

In the end, he stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes every now and then, until his alarm woke him up (which was the first ever alarm he woke up to completely).

"No matter, I'm sure it's no big deal, right?" He says to myself, standing up from the couch to give his body a stretch. His eyes turned to a very sleepy boy coming out of his room, squinting. Bokuto's mind rewinds back to last night and immediately regrets his words.

_Big deal. This is a BIG DEAL._

"..Good morning, Bokuto-san." Akaashi greets quietly, not even waiting for his roommate's response as he went directly to the kitchen and started making breakfast. That wasn't odd at all since Akaashi is more of a night owl, he's usually cranky first thing in the morning. His usual self returns in a couple minutes.

Bokuto immediately doubts that he can actually do this. Akaashi soon invites him over to eat and they did, but not without the owl walking awkwardly like there's a dookie in his pants as he went towards the younger male. Akaashi gives him a weird look before seemingly shrugging it off as he gave a bowl of rice to his roommate.

It was normal. But somehow, Bokuto shakily took the bowl as he glanced over at Akaashi and started to see elegant petals dancing around. He quickly placed the bowl down before rubbing his eyes and squinting to see if he saw that scenery correctly.

"Bokuto-san? Are you okay?" He hears the raven ask. Bokuto slowly nods, still squinting as he took a bite of his food. Akaashi is visibly concerned but decided that maybe his roommate is still a bit drowsy and needed to wake up. _But it really wasn't._

As the two cleaned up, Akaashi went to his own room without a word. When Bokuto noticed that he forgot to close the door, he saw the raven already snoozing on his bed. He closes the door and leans against it, slowly sliding down until he's sitting down and hugging his knees close to his chest.

It's clear that it's slowly getting to him. "I need a distraction to distract my current distraction so I won't be distracted anymore." He tells himself before rushing outside. He doesn't know where he's going but he just needs to be alone for a bit. He knows it's sudden. He and Akaashi had only made up and it sucks that he's doing this himself but he really needs to readjust again. 

If Akaashi wakes up and realizes that Bokuto isn't there without telling him, then he'll think of some reason when he gets back.

It's cruel.

~

"I'll go now, Bokuto-san." Akaashi tells him as he opens the door, Bokuto gives him a smile before he leaves. The owl sighs as soon as he hears his roommate's footsteps get farther and farther. He's really not dealing with this properly at all.

Bokuto tried his best to keep everything as it should be. Every time Akaashi was near him, he felt anxious and he could tell that the raven was looking oddly at him. He and Akaashi did the usual, such as watch movies— though it was to his roommate's liking, which was mostly horror. They also had a short cooking activity and Bokuto ended up burning the fried rice that he was working on. Quite unusual since he's a culinary arts student and it _was_ just rice with several mixes of other elements.

He wasn't himself and it's obvious that Akaashi noticed his strange actions.

It's been three days and usually Bokuto would have been over from something that has been bothering him. He hasn't talked to Akaashi like the usual, casual, natural way that he always does. It's stuttery and uncertain. His eyes then darted away from the raven to quickly change the mood and get going.

It's now, officially, awkward and he can't seem to do anything without thinking about those three words that Akaashi had let go during his sleep. Bokuto knows it was unintentional, after all he was fucking asleep, and Akaashi isn't the type to suddenly blurt out words without thinking when he's conscious. He's very logical.

"I seriously need to fix this." Bokuto says as he picks up his phone, dialling this familiar number, hoping that this won't go downhill. He considered it before but basically dumped that idea in the trash. Now, he is reconsidering it and seems to be the only option he has so far.

The other line had picked up and he unenthusiastically greeted.

"Hey."

-

In return, Akaashi also hadn't been talking to him either. As soon as he noticed Bokuto's behavior, he just stayed silent most of the time and let his roommate do whatever it is he needed. The lack of interaction made him long for Bokuto's hyper attitude towards him again.

The sudden shift made him uneasy and got him thinking if he had made a mistake. He hoped he had not done anything that would have offended the owl because that's the last thing he wanted to do.

He walked painfully slow through the open hall, just staring at the ground as he kept looking for the reason why he and his roommate (and crush) started to be all awkward like how he was the first day he moved in. He sighed tiredly and decided to go sit down in their group's usual place, only to see Kuroo talking on his cellphone.

He walked towards him, knowing the bedhead wouldn't mind being sat next to and just took his seat a bit farther than where Kuroo was. Akaashi put his bag on his lap and just sunk his head down, making his hands as a pillow to cushion his head.

Kuroo puts his phone away with a dramatic farewell before turning to Akaashi's direction. He scoots over to the slumped raven with a concerned look.

"Akaashi-kun?" Kuroo asked, giving the other male a quick tap on the shoulder. Akaashi lets his face peek out from his arms before accidentally glaring at the smirky cat. It's like he hasn't slept for a month and literally all he did was sleep and study through this week. Kuroo cracked a weary smile, expecting an insult from this very irked and death glaring raven like he does every time.

"Based on the glare you have, something's wrong and you don't know what to do because you haven't dealt with anything like it." Akaashi snaps his head up, a bit cryptic to Kuroo's specific depiction of his current situation. It was too precise and it's honestly scary.

"...I suppose." Akaashi manages to say, staring at the bedhead like he was a creep who passed by. 

"You can tell me, Akaashi-kun. You know you can." Kuroo reassures, cautiously twirls on the raven's curls. "That is, if you want to that is."

"You're not going to steal my sandwich again, are you?" Akaashi says flatly.

"What? I would never!" 

"Sure, Kuroo-san. I'm sure the cat with wings and a halo stole it and not the person who is talking to me right this moment."

"You wound me." Kuroo places a hand on his chest, dramatically clenching his shirt. Akaashi rolls his eyes and leans his chin on his palm, looking at the guy next to him with an unimpressed look— who was in fact the very excuse that Kuroo himself used.

Akaashi heavily sighs, putting his bag to his other side and away from the sandwich thief. Kuroo's face turns into a pout but soon notices the sour look on the raven's face.

"What's wrong?" The bedhead questioned once more. Akaashi quitely sighed, letting his fingers dance around each other.

"Have you talked to… Bokuto-san recently?" Kuroo shook his head as a 'no' which made the raven a bit anxious. 

"Why'd you ask?"

"I-I don't know, he's been a bit… awkward with me lately. I don't know if I have done something to offend him and he decided not to talk to me about it because he knows I'll feel bad doing so…" Akaashi points out. Kuroo agrees with the last part of what his friend had told him. Their friend, Bokuto, isn't the type to confront someone just like that even if such words hurt him.

He's far too considerate of others. Not unless the people he loves are involved, he wouldn't think to face others or hurt someone if it's just about him. Because he knows how to handle it.

"No, he was fine around me and Kenma." Kuroo pointed out, making Akaashi frown. _Why only me then?_

"So did he ignore you or something? I mean, Bo wouldn't do that but.." 

"No, he didn't do that and I don't think he will. He's just really avoidant on some topics and careful nowadays." Akaashi lets his fingers twirl around each other, anxiety peaking as his mind already flashed a few— no, a _lot_ — of what-ifs. Now, he wants to just lie on the floor in his apartment and wait for Bokuto to talk to him properly.

"Wow, careful? Avoidant even? That _is_ weird." Kuroo said, putting a finger on his chin. 

Akaashi gives a glare. Kuroo had to calm him down or else he might burn up in his place with all the death in the raven's eyes.

"Okay. Calm down, soul eater." Kuroo mocks and places a hand on Akaashi's shoulder. "Just give Bo some time. Give yourself some time, because you're panicking right now. If both of you have already calmed down, then you should talk about it." 

Akaashi gives out a sigh. He slaps Kuroo's arm off of him and patted his own shoulder, ridding himself from the bedhead's lingering touch. Kuroo slightly frowned.

"Akaashi-kun, this is Bokuto we're talking about. He's the best when understanding people despite his carefree and hyperactive self. He's the best." Kuroo goes closer and gives a genuine smile to his friend, making Akaashi stare at him for a while. The raven pushes his face away and huffs a laugh.

"I know. Thank you, Tetsurou-san." 

Kuroo places a hand on his own chest and dramatically clenches it. "Oh, my dear friend. My smart, wonderful, sassy Akaashi Keiji. You have no idea how much that means to my lovely, fragile hea—"

"I'm going to send Kozume the picture of you wearing a b—"

"Okay! Okay! Shush, Akaashi. We don't talk about that. Go get your man."

"Please shut up, cat."

~

Akaashi did as Kuroo advised and gave his roommate some space. Three days, he and Bokuto didn't spend their time obnoxiously with each other, unlike before. The both of them still talked and even ate together for breakfast. They watch a couple movies when they don't have assignments being piled on them.

The only thing that changed was they are really, _really_ awkward.

They talk but it was the same as an uncle asking his 13-year old nephew how school was for him. It was cringe. Bokuto would spend his leisure time with T.V. or even sketching out food presentations for his culinary classes. 

Akaashi, on the other hand, reads at least two books and continues studying in his room. He gets a few texts from Kenma, wondering how he was but he would always reply the same thing. 

"I'm okay."

"You better be."

—

Akaashi gets home the next day, anxiety building up in his chest and breathing heavily as he enters his shared apartment. He takes his shoes off, placing it neatly by the corner before stepping into the living room where he immediately spots Bokuto. He was reading a comic and it looks like it was about science, probably from Kuroo.

"Bokuto-san…?" Akaashi called out. Bokuto looked to his right, to where his roommate was and gave a smile.

"Oh, hey Akaashi. Welcome back!" Bokuto says, patting the space next to him, inviting the raven to sit with him. Akaashi sighed slowly before going towards his roommate and sat on the couch but a few spaces away from where Bokuto had offered.

"Are you okay, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi jolts.

"Y-Yes, I am. But…" The raven halts, taking a short breath before facing Bokuto. "...can we talk, Bokuto-san?"

The owl's eyes widened a bit, surprised. Akaashi raised a brow to why Bokuto would be caught off-guard with just that question. There was a lot of silence in the next few seconds but eventually, Bokuto gave a nod.

Akaashi pursed his lips into a line and just gave a small smile. "Did… Did I do something… wrong…?" He managed to ask, which made Bokuto blink a few times.

"W-What?"

"You were acting odd and… I-I just wanted to know if somehow I offended you o-or maybe did something to freak you out…" At this point, Akaashi was forcing himself not to let his voice break down. He's in front of Bokuto right now and he doesn't want to embarrass himself. Akaashi's hands were placed on his own lap and were slightly shaking, too caught up with anticipation.

"B-Because if you might be… please tell me. I-I always make sure what I want to say or do is alright for people but maybe I said something to be cautious or…" Akaashi looked down at his hands which were still shaking.

"Akaashi, hey. Calm down." Bokuto places his hand on the raven's shoulders. "I am not mad at you. I could never be mad at you! You're too great!"

_Well, that's a lie._

"Hey, hey, hey. Akaashi, calm down. I'm sorry about how I behaved, I just thought… of a lot of this— f-for my course. Honest." Bokuto reassured him, pulling him for a light hug and rubbing his back. "When I say you're the best, then you are the best. You did nothing wrong."

Akaashi gave out a sigh, pulling away from Bokuto and smiled awkwardly. "Thank you, Bokuto-san." He says as he was about to go back to his room but was stopped when Bokuto tugged on his shirt. He then took the remote with his other hand and turned the T.V. on, already showing an intro of a movie that was apparently already set up.

"It's the latest one." Bokuto said, huffing as he was ready for jumpscares for later. "Would you like to watch it with me?"

Akaashi looks at the T.V then at his roommate, who was looking a bit antsy but also seemed eager to prove his bravery. Though, Akaashi knows Bokuto's confidence will drop bit by bit as soon as the movie starts. 

The raven gives a smile, reclaiming in his spot.

"I would love to, Bokuto-san. I wouldn't want you to be scared with no one beside you."

"AKAASHI!"

—

As the movie had ended, Bokuto had already gone to his room and slept his horror-filled mind away. Akaashi stayed in the living room and just finished the remaining chapters of the book he was reading. 

Though the talk with Bokuto was refreshing to him and was reassuring enough to not let himself think the way he thought, he couldn't shake this feeling that his roommate's behavior back then wasn't like him at all. Seems doubtful but Bokuto wouldn't be all secretive or avoidant.

And as much as he doesn't want to look into all this wrong, he still wanted to know. He takes his phone and contacts the bedhead.

"Akaashi-kun?" Kuroo answers.

"Good evening, Kuroo-san."

"Why are you calling so late?"

"I talked to Bokuto-san." Akaashi tells him and he hears some whistles on the other line followed by Kuroo's mocking tone.

"Are you two together yet? I still want to win the bet."

"No, we're not and you told me the bet was on hold."

"But! Not completely off the table!" 

"You're horrible." Akaashi tells him in a monotonous tone. He hears Kuroo cackle, his ugly laugh filling his ears making him want to drop dead right here and now.

"Well, what happened? What did he say?"

"That I wasn't at fault and we watched a movie. It was nice. Unfortunately now, I'm calling you." Akaashi mocks.

"You wound me."

"Whatever."

"Wow, okay. Did anything else happen? I know you wouldn't be calling at this time if it's nothing serious."

Well, Kuroo knows too much about him. He's contemplating on whether or not he should treat him for all the things he's done for him or bury him one day.

"..."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Akaashi frowned knowing if he said Kuroo was right, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He just sighed through the phone and he hears some chuckling from the other line. He then hears wincing and some shuffling and soon Akaashi hears a very familiar voice that wasn't Kuroo's anymore.

"Sorry about that, Keiji. He's being an ass right now." Kenma began.

"He always is."

"True." Kenma gave Kuroo a pinch which made him yelp. Akaashi hears some grunting, and it felt like someone accompanied the pudding head. Yes, Kuroo got up and was mumbling about how his sides hurt now.

"You two are still ganging up on me. Reminds me of that time we slept over at Kenma's old apartment." Kuroo starts, gaining Akaashi's full attention. "Even when Akaashi's asleep and sleep talking, he would still be fighting me. Kenma would always shut me down. I am hurt."

"Grow up." Kenma said with an irritating tone.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Kuroo questioned.

"I talk in my sleep?" Akaashi asks them. Both Kuroo and Kenma say 'yes' in sync.

"You did and when you used to sleep at your old apartment while me and Kenma were still there, we would hear you talk. Nothing bad really, just about friends and stuff like that." Kuroo explains. "But after a while, you stopped so we thought it was gone."

"Kuroo, you don't think…" Kenma starts. Akaashi now has a suspicion on why Bokuto was acting so awkwardly around him. Because if he was blunt when he was conscious, he doesn't know how straightforward he is when he's asleep.

"Shit." The raven cursed.

"Calm down, Akaashi. Calm down. I'll be meeting Bo tomorrow, I'll just talk to him okay?" Kuroo tells him and knowing these two 'bros', they would always tell each other what was bothering them. They keep it between themselves not unless it's a need to tell somebody else.

"Okay."

"Keiji, let's go to a cafe tomorrow. I want to catch up with you." Kenma offered. Akaashi hears a pained sound coming from Kuroo, saying how much his childhood friend liked Akaashi more than him. Kenma agrees to it.

"Thank you, Kozume."

"See you tomorrow. Get some rest."

~

"Bro!" Bokuto smiles, running towards his 'best bro' Kuroo, who caught him.

"Hey, bro!" The bedhead greets. They just met at the park since it was near and Kuroo didn't have to walk so far. He was a bit lazy and had no classes in the morning. Both he and Bokuto took their seats and the owl soon knew what it's about.

"So, Bo—"

"What am I gonna do?! Akaashi felt like I hated him! Well in fact, I don't and will never hate him! Kubro, what the hell am I gonna do!?" Bokuto screamed in anguish. 

There weren't a lot of people in the park, which was good. But it didn't mean the people who were also in it, didn't look at them as if they were in the middle of a breakup.

_Good god._

"Wait, Bo. Calm down. What are you even talking about?" Kuroo questioned, letting Bokuto explain himself before he goes into the void of sulk and demise.

"Akaashi! He… uh…" 

"Akaashi-kun, what." Kuroo notices Bokuto avoiding any sort of eye contact and he's… fidgeting? Must've gotten the thing from Akaashi since he always does that when he's nervous.

"H-He was sleeping, okay? Sleeping… in my room." Bokuto starts.

"Ohoho?"

"It's not what you think!"

"Okay, okay. Please continue."

"We were sleeping. He was on the futon and I was on my own bed. I woke up in the early morning and I just kinda… appreciated Akaashi—"

"Whipped."

"Shut up!" Kuroo smirks, putting his hands up and showing how he wouldn't say anything else. "Anyways, I was just admiring him, okay? Nothing really serious. Until it got pretty serious because uh… he… he talked. In his sleep."

_So it was sleep talk after all._

"He said he loves me." Bokuto said, voice almost broke as he said the 4-letter word. Kuroo stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting that at all. He even thought he unconsciously told Bokuto about that embarrassing picture from way back. He doesn't need to know that.

"He also mentioned something about a picture, but I don't know what that was about." Bokuto tells him and it makes Kuroo flinch, waving his hand to not mind that.

_That fucking—_

"It's most likely true."

"Huh?" Bokuto looks at him, a bit confused. Kuroo doesn't even know why he's saying this but it's a push, right? "Kubro, what are you talking about?"

"That it's a possibility that it's the truth. It may be true, Bo."

"But… as much as it's great and all… I can't." Bokuto tells him. Kuroo frowns but waits for an explanation. "I-I don't know what I feel about him. He's really calm, kind and smart. Overall a really great person. He's the best! But I don't know how I feel."

"So, wait, you like him?" Kuroo points out. Bokuto stopped and his eyes were anywhere but his bro.

"No, I-I don't. I can't."

"Bo, it's clear. You like him."

"No, I don't."

"Look, you don't have to rush it. Just take it slow because it shouldn't be,—"

"No, no, no. I do not like Akaashi that way! I don't like him that way, Kuroo and I don't think I will ever like him that way." Bokuto said. Well, he didn't mean to say all that so suddenly, but he was really stressed about the whole situation. 

Akaashi likes him? Loves him even?

Akaashi? Akaashi Keiji?

"Bo…" Kuroo pats his friend's back. Bokuto just sunk his face into his palms, trying to calm down. He knows he didn't mean that but what he knows is Akaashi is--

"Bo, dude. Bo." Kuroo calls out.

"What…"

"It's--"

"Bokuto...san…?" Bokuto immediately raised his head up, following the voice. There stood Akaashi with a shocked expression, holding his shoulder bag tightly as Kenma's hands were wrapped around the raven's arms.

"A-Akaashi…" Bokuto managed to say, frozen as soon as he stood up from his seat. Kuroo looked at Kenma, who looked back and slowly shook his head sideways.

_Akaashi heard._

"W-Wait, Akaashi. I-I-I didn't…" Bokuto stammered, unable to form the words. Unable to give Akaashi an explanation. All he could see was the hurt in the raven's eyes as he slowly backed away, releasing his own arm from Kenma's hold.

Soon, Akaashi started to run away from the scene, not looking back. Even Kenma couldn't stop him from the waterfall of emotions building up as soon as he heard Bokuto's words.

Kuroo and Bokuto tried to catch up but Kenma stopped them.

"I know you didn't mean to." Kenma tells him. "But right now, he doesn't want to talk to you."

Bokuto was in panic and he was doing his best to not show so much hurt. He doesn't deserve to show his hurt. Not when Akaashi is ultimately crushed.

"I'll go after him. In the meantime, you calm down and find a way to explain yourself." Kenma tells the owl.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to…"

"It doesn't matter if you didn't mean to. Akaashi's hurt right now because of your words." Kenma sighed, placing his hand on Bokuto's shoulder.

"Kenma…" Kuroo tries to call out but Kenma gives him a soft look. 

"Bokuto, unless you realize your feelings for him, I don't think you can tell him what you _really_ need him to know. Because it wouldn't be genuine and you wouldn't mean it. Then nothing will be resolved." He finishes. He sees the owl give him a nod.

Kuroo gestures that he'll be taking care of Bokuto and Kenma lets him. He gives Akaashi a call and leaves the two alone so he can figure out where his friend went.

"Come on, Bo. Let's calm ourselves down first, okay? We'll get through this." Kuroo says. Bokuto just continues to face down, nodding slowly. He couldn't forget the look on Akaashi's face and how hurt he was.

He hurt Akaashi. He did the last thing he would want to do to Akaashi. The last thing he wanted him to feel.

"Bo. Let's go, okay?" Kuroo called out, rubbing his friend's back and giving him some comfort.

"Kuroo…" Bokuto starts, making his friend look at him. 

"I need.. I need to fix this. I can't lose him." Kuroo managed to nod before he and Bokuto went out of the park.

_He knows he didn't mean to say that but what he knows is Akaashi did not deserve this._


	7. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story's coming to an end. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Kenma texts the two males who were left behind the park. He told Kuroo that Akaashi had returned to his and Bokuto's apartment and apparently locked himself inside his room. As soon as Bokuto had regained his senses and calmed down from the tension, they immediately went to where Akaashi had retreated to.

Running, Kuroo can't avoid the look that was prominent on Bokuto's face. Guilt-stricken, panicked and an obvious feeling of distress. 

Akaashi was one of the closest people that Bokuto had in such a short amount of time and knowing the raven, it was a miracle that Akaashi had let Bokuto in almost immediately. It's new for him to have such a hyperactive person, not to mention he's living with him too, but he got along so well with the owl. Kuroo kind of guessed he'd be attracted to Bokuto, though never thought that it was this much.

"Kuroo…" Bokuto muttered, letting the bedhead come back to reality. They were in front of the apartment building, just outside. Kuroo looked at him as Bokuto's face soured up.

"Come on, Bo." Kuroo said, placing his palm on Bokuto's back. The owl nods, inhaling deeply before they continue inside. 

The rushing walk was rather long than Bokuto realized, though he lived here for a long while already. Or did it seem long to him because he was too anxious and he didn't have the time to climb up these stupid uneven steps. Kuroo was right behind him as they finally reached their floor, both of them huffing heavily.

Before one of them could knock, Kenma had already slowly opened the door to Bokuto's (and Akaashi's) apartment.

_Silence_

"Where is he?" Bokuto questioned in a frown, scanning the whole living space carefully where Akaashi was nowhere to be found.

"Still in his room." Kenma replied, sitting on the couch softly. "He hasn't said anything..." Bokuto looked distantly, avoiding his companions' eyes as he took a seat at the other end of the soft cushions. 

"...except…" Kenma continues. Kuroo and Bokuto's eyes focused on the smaller boy. "Me staying here with him."

"He said that?" Bokuto stared at the bicolor-haired male, or at least, he looked like he was. Kuroo frowned, wrapping his arm around him, giving light pats on his chest. Kenma hesitates before nodding in confirmation.

"I can't believe this…" Bokuto's lips quivered, whispering that was too soft but was somehow enough for both Kenma and Kuroo to hear. "If I hadn't said that— I… I didn't even mean to say that…! Why did that come out of my mouth…?!" He grabs onto his hair, threatening it to be pulled. Kenma softly takes them, lowering it back to Bokuto's own lap.

"Bo, if I hadn't pushed you with the whole thing, you wouldn't have said that. I'm at fault." Kuroo tells him, hoping to lessen the burden that was on his best friend's shoulders but Bokuto shakes his head sidewards, rejecting the statement.

"No, Kuroo. Whether or not Akaashi was there, I shouldn't say something like that." Bokuto sits up straight, tightening his fists that remained on top of his thighs. "Especially… if I don't know what happens next…" He said softly, tilting his head forward. His nails were digging into his palm as his fists tightened.

"Bokuto." Kenma said softly yet firm. Bokuto takes a short glance before facing straight forward but both Kuroo and Kenma know he's listening. 

"Give Keiji and yourself time. He's heartbroken, you're in panic and both of you are stressed. When the two of you are calm, you can have a better conversation." Kenma finishes. Bokuto's frown deepened but he nodded to what the smaller boy had told him.

"I know you didn't mean any of that, I believe you. But Keiji needs an explanation." Bokuto looked at Kenma as the smaller male looked back, silence accompanying them. The older was the first to break away from the gaze, closing his eyes, giving deep sighs and letting himself be relieved from tension.

Kuroo gives a concerned look, attempting to offer help but Bokuto returns a smile of reassurance.

"So, I'll be your roommate for a while." Bokuto says plainly, his smile turning forced but was still showing eagerness. Kuroo nods, standing up.

"And maybe by then, you'll know what you really need to tell him." Kenma says, giving a genuine smile. Bokuto was a bit stunned, slowly nodding but not really understanding what he meant. Kuroo wraps his arm around his best friend's shoulder, giving a two-finger salute to Kenma, who glares at him for ruining a moment, before leaving.

_What I need to tell him…?_

—

"Keiji?" Kenma spoke softly, knocking on Akaashi's door gently. He waits for a response but he gets none. 

"Keiji? Can we talk?" He gave another knock, and still there was no reply from the other side. Kenma sighs, abandoning the piece of decorated wood with a doorknob and a keyhole. A door, yes.

He goes back to the couch and plays his game with full alert on his surroundings. In about a couple hours later, he hears a click from Akaashi's room. Kenma gazes at the small opening, saving his game quickly and placing it on the coffee table to see a figure peeking out..

"Keiji…" Kenma speaks softly. Akaashi hesitates, taking a deep breath before gesturing that he could come in. He opens the door wider and Kenma gently approaches his direction, going inside Akaashi's room. Kenma closed the door gently as the raven retreated back to his bed, wrapping himself with his blanket as he stared dully at what was in front of him.

As Kenma observed a few changes to his friend's appearance, he slightly frowned. Akaashi's eyes were red and puffy from crying. He also seemed a bit pale and looked extremely exhausted, as if he hadn't slept for days.

"May I?" Akaashi nods as Kenma spoke softly before sitting on the raven's bed, just near his torso. Kenma gently places his hand around Akaashi's back, rubbing it and patting it bit by bit as if he was lulling him to sleep.

They both just stayed in that position for a while. Akaashi let out a few sobs but wasn't as much as before, which was good news. After a while, Kenma lays his head on Akaashi's blanket-covered lap. It was too silent, even for the pudding head and he likes the sound of his games for most, not really any of other people's voices. 

The virtual melody always keeps him calm and _technically_ sane but Kuroo has a routine for him. Spoiling him was too much, so he decided that Kenma would play for at least 8 hours only but split into a morning and afternoon gameplay. Meaning, he has no _excuse_ to not eat his meals or take a nap at least.

He follows the routine because if not, his consoles and gaming devices will either be confiscated for a minimum of 3 days or shut down for a whole week.

But really, the silence that Akaashi is giving him is far too much. It's deafening.

He wanted to let his friend speak but he knows that right now, Akaashi isn't at all in a comfortable situation. He continues giving rubs, this time he holds the raven's hand and relieves him from some of the stress that he's feeling. 

It worked, thankfully.

Akaashi shifts, moving towards the edge of the bed near the wall, making space for Kenma. He lays down, clenching the blanket that was around him before Kenma lies down the bed beside him. They both stare at the ceiling as the pudding head steals a couple glances at Akaashi, making sure he's okay every few minutes.

"Kozume…" Akaashi starts, making Kenma flinch slightly. He faces the raven who was continuously staring at the ceiling where a couple star stickers were placed just parallel to where they are.

"Do you think I'm… boring…?" Akaashi asks softly, not really sure of his own question. Kenma doesn't hesitate.

"No, you're definitely not." Akaashi doesn't reply. "Why would you think that?"

"Do you think I'm… boring for… not having the same energy as Bokuto-san? Or having fun the way he does?" Akaashi's fingers had found their counterparts and were pulling on each other. "Would people get sick of me as soon as they get to know me? Will you guys be sick of me? Does… Bokuto-san think that of me? Is that why most people don't even try to talk to me?"

Kenma's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't expect Akaashi to ask something like that right now. But it seems that insecurity has gone to his head and Kenma knows he needs the support that he needs.

He knows his friend thinks of unrealistic scenarios when he gets too stressed and can't control his thoughts once he got started. But that was anxiety talking and Kenma needed to shoo it away so he can get Akaashi's senses back up again.

"Keiji, I'm going to tell you straight up." He starts. Akaashi doesn't look at him but gives a soft hum. "You are not boring and I will never consider you to be." Kenma says, not taking his eyes off his friend.

"Keiji, you're your own individual person. You're the only one who can shape yourself to who you want to be. You're the one who can have your own interests and can confidently tell everyone about it. If they don't like that about you, so what? What gives them the right to define you? They don't know you— but you know who you are." Kenma speaks gently but firm in his words. He wanted—needed—Akaashi to know and listen.

"Fun? People have their own definitions of fun. Playing games is fun for me. Reading books is fun for you. Kuro has fun by learning about chemistry and _telling_ chemistry puns that I'll soon die of."

Akaashi gives a soft giggle.

"Oikawa spends time with Iwaizumi and has fun just with him being beside him. We have fun by watching movies at night while gobbling popcorn like there's not tomorrow. We have fun by having each other beside us and being ourselves. It's who we are, it's who you are, Keiji." Akaashi faces Kenma with a soft look, being more attentive than before.

"No one should judge you for being you. Keiji, you are not boring. You have your own preferences and so do other people. But if you adjust to other's expectations then that's not you. If other people's judgement is forcing you to change yourself then don't be with them. Be yourself because we love you the way you are and that's the truth." Kenma doesn't hesitate to give Akaashi a hug as soon as he finishes. He already felt that his friend was going to cry again— and he did.

"Do you think Bokuto-san thinks that I'm…?" Akaashi manages to say. Kenma shakes his head sideways, disagreeing.

"No. Bokuto isn't the type of person to judge someone like that. He's always eager and interested in so many things, even the smallest thing can get him hyped up." Kenma pats Akaashi's head, playing with his curls as his other hand goes to the raven's back to rub it gently.

"If he doesn't like something, he might whine and even tell you when he can. But he would never tell you to hate what you like or like what he does. He's respectful. He's an idiot, but respectful and kind. He's a great person." Kenma finishes. He feels Akaashi smiling even as tears wetted his jacket and he couldn't care less. Kuroo was doing the laundry anyways.

"Thank you so much Kozume." Akaashi hums, pulling away from the hug and showing Kenma a soft smile. The kind that Kenma knows was the genuine and hearty smile that belonged to Akaashi.

"I'm always here for you, Keiji. Don't forget."

"I won't."

——

Bokuto sat on the couch, vigorously tapping the cushion with his finger as if he wanted to poke through it. Kuroo sighed as he brought two mugs of hot chocolate, placing it neatly on the coffee table before taking a seat beside Bokuto.

"Bo, Akaashi-kun will be fine, don't worry. But first you need to calm down." Kuroo advises, rubbing Bokuto's back softly.

"I-I-I can't calm d-down! I-I… " Bokuto stammers and Kuroo had to grab him by the shoulders.

"Shh, relax. Tell me."

"I-It was about what Kenma said! S-Something about what I _really_ need to tell Akaashi but… but I don't know what! I don't what it's about!"

"Bo…" Kuroo says softly. "What do you feel about him?" Bokuto looks at him, raising a brow in confusion. The other male just looks back at him firmly, waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"Because you said it yourself, you didn't mean it. I know you didn't either but you need to know what you really mean. You need to look into that beating fist-sized muscle in your chest and know what you really meant. Kuroo tells him but the look on Bokuto's face obviously meant that he did not understand a single word that he said. 

"Bro, sorry. I know you're a smart science nerd but please talk at Koutarou level." Bokuto squints, rubbing circles to his temples with his fingers. Kuroo groans, dropping his head in defeat. Sighing, he props his chin against his palm.

"Heart, okay Bo? What your heart says. You need to understand who he is to you. Who Akaashi Keiji really is to you." Kuroo says in all seriousness. He wants his friend to realize who Akaashi is in his life. Bokuto may not feel the same or maybe he does. He may not realize it now or might realize it when it's too late.The last thing Kuroo wants both Akaashi and Bokuto to feel is for the two of them to fall apart from each other.

_How can they pick pieces of themselves up if they're the ones who build each other up?_

Bokuto's gaze slowly pulls away from Kuroo's direction, his hands pressed together as his elbows leaned on his thighs, back slouching. His mind raced, repeating the questions in his mind over and over again.

_  
Who Akaashi is to me?_

_What is he to me?_

_Who is he?_

_To me?_

_Who is he to me?_

_Who?  
_

He felt a hand on his shoulder which made him break his train of thought. Bokuto looks at Kuroo and blinks a few times, sending himself back to reality.

"Kuroo." He blurts out, intently looking at his best friend. Kuroo gives a concerned expression, patting his shoulder.

"Bo, it's okay. You don't need to force yourself. Ta—"

"I feel stupid… when I'm with him." Bokuto tells him, looking straight at the other male.

"What?"

"I feel stupid. Stupidly happy. Stupidly excited. Stupidly myself." Kuroo would've said that that was cruel to say to oneself but his best friend had such a gentle look on his face. Gentlest he has ever seen. 

"He's the best, Kuroo. I like watching movies with him. I like his interest in horror genres. I like the way he hums when he cooks for the both of us. I like how he's so studious. I like how he still helps me with my problems when has some of his own." Bokuto breathes in calmly, smiling softly as he turns away from Kuroo. The bedhead remains attentive.

"I like that I'm one of the people he opens up to. I like that he can be shy and sassy at the same time. I like it when he pouts because he thinks I'm not there. I like how I'm one of the few people who can see his smile. I like him because he's trying to show himself to people. I like him because he's being himself… with me." Bokuto halts, making Kuroo just look at him.

Bokuto blinks a few times, breathing carefully. Something in him clicked. When did his words change from 'ways he likes him' into… 'I like him'? When the hell did that happen?

"Bo?"

When did he realize all of this? He had all these reasons that he himself didn't even know about. But he isn't scared of it. He really isn't. 

These feelings were warm, gentle and reassuring. He wanted it. He wanted more of it. How did he not know about this sooner…?

"....ke him…" He blurts out. Kuroo raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side as he carefully observed Bokuto.

"What was that?" Kuroo went nearer.

"I like him…" Bokuto says, his focus on his best friend. Kuroo's eyes widened, unprepared that the owl would say that. He sits up straight, Bokuto's gaze not showing any signs of retreating.

"I like him, Kuroo. I like him. I like Akaashi. I…" He repeats over and over again. It was like he was in a trance. A trance that he knew completely and he doesn't plan to get out of it. Kuroo pats his back, a small smile appearing on his lips. Bokuto was still repeating those words slowly and soon enough Kuroo's expression was surprised to hear these final words that came out of his best friend's mouth.

"I love him." Bokuto huffs, unsure whether to smile or not. But Kuroo smiles, as if he's the one being confessed to—which he's not— and is basically getting too excited.

"Oh dear god, finally." Kuroo gives Bokuto a nudge, knocking on his head as he cackled.

"You better fucking tell him, Bo. You should." 

"I will." Bokuto gives a smile. "I will because now… I'm sure I'm ready to tell him but…"

"But?" Kuroo tilts his head.

"I need him to be ready for me." Bokuto sighs, his smile not ceasing. "I need to wait for him to be ready to see me and talk to me again—as how he waited for me."

Kuroo gives a gentle smile, reassuring to give Bokuto all the support he needs.

"I'll wait for him for as long as it takes."

_And I am staying beside him from now on._


	8. Owl Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finally talks to Akaashi.
> 
> Tiny update: Added a bit more dialogue because I didn't look at my notes. (｡ŏ_ŏ)

Bokuto sighs, letting the built up tension, anxiety and guilt be released. It's been four days since the incident that he fully regretted. Not just because he realizes his feelings for Akaashi, but also because he could lose one of the best people he has in his life and he doesn't want that.

Each day Bokuto visits his apartment, making sure he's quiet as Kenma would either be in the owl's room or on the couch, playing a game. For those days away, Kenma would update him on how Akaashi has been.

So far, the only things that Kenma managed to tell him was that he hasn't been eating much. Only little bites before he returns the tray outside, looking as if he didn't even touch it. The next was that he hadn't let Kenma in, not since that time he had actually talked to him. Every time he would try and check on Akaashi, he would constantly get declined.

Bokuto respected Akaashi, needing the time to recollect himself and since it was the owl's fault for accidentally lashing out words he didn't mean. But in hopes that he wasn't too late, he waits. Plus he, Kuroo and Kenma agree that he shouldn't take that much time away from his roommate. As much as Akaashi wants and needs to be alone for the while, it's important that Bokuto gives him an explanation. 

He deserves an explanation and Bokuto is more than willing to give that to him.

Four days have passed, and as usual, Bokuto comes by to receive updates about Akaashi's behavior.

"How is he?" He softly asks.

"He refused to eat since last night. He said he didn't need any." Kenma told him, which made both of them worry more. It was one of the times that he wasn't playing his game. It usually happens when he's either worried or the situation involving him or his friends is serious.

Bokuto looks over to Akaashi's door, no signs of opening anytime soon. He sighs and faces Kenma, gently looking at the boy seated on the couch, breathing slowly as he glances back to the owl.

"Could I…" Bokuto gives another sigh, closing his eyes. He looks at Kenma once more. 

Determined.

Hopeful.

"Could I try…? Talking to him?" Bokuto asked. Kenma stares at him in wonder, a bit worried of the outcome to it. But he trusts Bokuto to make up for those words and treat Akaashi better, not that the owl ever disrespected or hurt him in other ways. 

This thing that's occurring was unintentional, but Bokuto always treated his roommate with respect and as if he was the most perfect human being that ever lived. (Kenma could remember Akaashi roasting Kuroo several times and getting chased, but anyways.)

"I think… you gave him enough time to release his stress. He deserves an explanation as soon as possible so… _please_." Kenma tells him and Bokuto nods, understanding that he should be extra gentle with his roommate. He's a bit similar to Kenma when under stress to which Kuroo usually helps to feel better. Though Akaashi was the one responsible for getting the owl out of his sulky mood most of the time, it was Bokuto's turn to be there for him.

Bokuto walks over to Akaashi's closed door, taking a deep breath before slowly giving a soft knock.

~

Akaashi stared silently at the wall, his body curled on the bed as he hugged his blanket. He was breathing slowly and his mind was all blank, not giving any attention to his surroundings. It's like he's just floating around in an empty abyss.

He felt like tears wanted to escape from his eyes but nothing really came out. He's been crying so much and he's all dried up.

He slowly closes his eyes in an attempt to just sleep and let everything pass. He was about to doze off when the sound of gentle knocks on his door filled his ears. He sinks his face on the pillowing, assuming that it was Kenma again wanting to talk to him.

Since he thought it's Kenma, he assumed that after a while he'd give up and try again later. But he didn't. He was still knocking, not really making it louder or more aggressive. Still gentle.

Akaashi shifts in his spot, trying to block the noise so he could just get some sleep for once. When he couldn't, he groaned in defeat.

"Kozume, please. I… I don't really want to eat anything…" He said weakly, lying on his back as he stared at the ceiling in hopes that the knocking would stop.

"I-It's…" Akaashi flinches at the familiar voice. "It's Bokuto…"

Silence.

_Bokuto?_

Akaaahi's eyes slowly turned to the door. He couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness, making him extremely uneasy like the time he heard… no, let's not go back there.

He hated how his heart still beats fast even after what happened.

_Pathetic, Keiji. Just pathetic._

"Akaashi…" Bokuto spoke again, making him sit up almost immediately. He hugged his knees, not wanting to hear his roommate's voice but he was still too attracted to it.

"I-I know I said those awful things and… I don't deserve to talk to you... but please give me a chance to explain myself." Akaashi sighs, covering his face with his hands. He knows he can't resist that voice, remembering such an expression on Bokuto's face when he's guilty for eating the last onigiri. 

Akaashi frowns. He should be mad at Bokuto for saying something insensitive and not in a proper way like, 'I don't like him that way…' He may still get hurt but it wouldn't end this way.

He sighs silently.

Bokuto waits for at least a response or a shuffle somewhere in the room for a sign that he's still alive in there. He really wants to talk to him and he needs to. But if Akaashi still wasn't ready for it, he'll take a hint. He looks at Kenma, unsure of what to do. The other male gestured that he do one more and if he still doesn't respond then he can try again after a while.

Bokuto gives a small sigh before attempting to knock but all he did was raise his hand near the door, that suddenly clicked. His eyes widened as the knob turned, a small opening of the door with Akaashi slightly peeking from inside it.

His eyes were red and puffy, he looked so pale and it was clear that he was exhausted. Akaashi wasn't looking at Bokuto that well, afraid of even being near him.

Bokuto was focused on him, waiting for a response, probably wanting to drive him away which was reasonable. Who would want to talk to someone who just crushed their spirits?

Akaashi lets out a small huff before opening the door a bit wider, letting the other male that he can come in. Bokuto slowly goes inside, closing the door behind him as Akaashi sat on the corner of his bed.

Bokuto stayed by the door, not wanting to make his roommate more uncomfortable than he already is. They were both quiet, Akaashi fidgeting and Bokuto himself eyeing every part of the room.

"Akaashi…" Bokuto starts, noticing the other flinch at the sound of his voice. "I'm so so sorry… I-I… I…"

Akaashi wasn't looking at him, not even a glance. But knowing him, he was listening even if he didn't want to hear it.

"You didn't deserve any of that. The moment I realized you heard every single word that I had let out, I knew I made a horrible mistake. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bokuto could see Akaashi's face scrunch in a displeased manner, not wanting to remember any of that memory.

"I didn't realize how I felt about you… I didn't know. But that still wasn't a reason for how I acted." Bokuto's hands balled up into a fist, frustrated with himself to let his emotions— his frustration, get the better of him just because of teasing that wasn't ever that big of a deal.

"I hadn't felt anything like it. I hadn't felt the same feelings when I'm with you and when I'm with Kuroo and the others. It was different but I thought it wasn't anything to give notice about. That it was because you were my roommate, a soon-to-be family I would have with me." Akaashi took a glance a Bokuto but retreated soon after, hugging his knees.

"But, I suppose, after I spent time with you, getting to know you and being close with you, there was something in me that said you were special. That I liked being with you a lot, bit I assumed that it was because you weren't like my usual, obnoxious, happy-go-lucky friends." Bokuto scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed but continuing anyways.

"You were the opposite but I wanted to hang out with you more, get to know you more than what I already know. I was sure of how I see you but after seeing you run away, hurt and disappointed. As well as what Kenma had told me…"

"Huh?" Akaashi raised a brow, eyes meeting with Bokuto. He quickly realizes his reaction and looks away from him.

"Yeah… I think his words were something about me giving you time and letting myself figure out what I really needed to tell you. Not just an apology." Akaashi sneaks a glance, surprised as he saw Bokuto wear the softest smile he has ever seen on that man.

"And I did." Bokuto gives that smile towards the raven. 

"Akaashi, I love you too." Bokuto tells him. The other male looks at him, even more surprised than when he saw the smile of angels. "I'm sorry that you had to wait and hear words that not only were stupid lies but hurt you."

Bokuto takes a step forward, Akaashi still staring at him and wondering if this was just a stupid fantasy that's been building up for so long. But apparently was not.

"Please give me another chance. Let me prove to you that I love you and will make you happy from this day on forward." Bokuto kneels on the bedside, looking at the other male. Soon, Akaashi's eyes started to water as he looked properly at Bokuto, who was trying his best to figure out what to do to not let him cry more than he already had.

"Idiot!" Akaashi's voice broke, wiping his own tears that made Bokuto cautiously go near him on the bed, not sure if he should rub his back or shoulder.

"Bokuto-san, you're an idiot." Akaashi repeats.

"I-I know…" Bokuto looks down, glancing at Akaashi from time to time.

"Let me say it properly then. I love you, you big idiot. I think I liked you ever since I saw you that first day I moved in and was welcomed so warmly by you. As much as I didn't understand myself either, I developed feelings for you quickly but I denied it, convincing myself that it was all false. But guess what, here I am, telling this roommate of mine that I love him so, so much, I could basically just die right now in front of you." Akaashi sniffles, trembling a bit. Just when he thought he couldn't cry anymore because he lacked the fluids needed to actually cry.

Bokuto didn't hesitate anymore and hugged Akaashi tightly, not willing to let go of him. The raven was startled but hugged back, burying his face into the other male's shoulder. He was too happy right now, it was so out of character.

Bokuto pulled away from the hug and kissed Akaashi's cheek. Just a quick and tender kiss.

Akaashi was surprised, his face turning red and hiding a smile with his hand. But he liked it, liked it a whole fucking lot and he was thankful that it didn't end there.

"We are going to spend time together twice as much— no, three times!" Bokuto gives a kiss to his forehead.

"And watch lots of movies!" Another kiss, on the cheek.

"And cook!" He kisses the other cheek.

"And eat!" Another kiss.

"We'll go on lots of dates!" Another kiss. At this point Akaashi has stopped crying and started giggling against Bokuto's lips on his face.

"And we'll spend every hour of every day, of every week together!" Bokuto cups his cheeks, making Akaashi focus on him in which he already was. The raven was smiling at him as Bokuto looked at him with such love, he didn't want to let go.

"And we're gonna be forever." Bokuto finishes, letting their noses touch, just feeling their touch against each other. Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes meets the other male's beautiful golden ones.

"I'd love that a lot." Akaashi says, closing the gap between them as their mouths connected once again, a long passionate kiss before they pull away, huffing a laugh.

Akaashi's heart just got pieced back together and was beating a lot louder than before. He loved it. Especially when he heard Bokuto's heart beat as loud as his.

_I love you._

—

"Seriously, you two. Kenma spends too much time on his games. I feel like he's forgetting that I'm his boyfriend and not just a seat for him to be comfy every time he plays." Kuroo pouts, resting his chin on his palm. Bokuto pats the bedhead's back, giving support for his best bro and not letting him pout any further in fear his face would get stuck that way. Oikawa just giggled as Iwaizumi shushed him.

Akaashi just gives a smug look and Kuroo immediately notices, his eye giving a twitch as he expects the usual sass to come out of his pretty mouth.

"Don't worry, bro! He just really loves games! He loves you more for sure." Bokuto encourages, making Kuroo give a smile, that soon deflates as soon as he notices that Akaashi wraps his arm around Bokuto's beefy arm with a smug look directed at him.

"So don't—"

"It's most probably because when you two play co-op, you guys lose everytime because you suck so much that Kozume needs some alone time to regain the losses you made him experience." Akaashi squeezed into the conversation, teasing Kuroo as he snuggles his face to Bokuto's bicep with a 'playing innocent' smile.

"It's such a shame really, that you think jumping is the same as attacking—"

"Why you little…!" Kuroo gets irritated and gets up, a signal for Akaashi to let go of his boyfriend's gorgeous muscles and start running away from the angry fowl man. Kuroo immediately chased Akaashi around the living room, not even having any chances of grabbing an arm or the clothing.

"Come back here, you sassy-mouthed asshole!" 

"No thank you, Kuroo-san." Kuroo huffs, glaring as he continued chasing after the Akaashi who was awfully faster than before. Oikawa laughs loudly at Kuroo's failure of catching his friend while Iwaizumi was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Leave Keiji alone, Kubro!" Bokuto warns, following the two by sight and getting a bit protective of his boyfriend (and proud of being all quick).

"Bokuto, you control your boyfriend!" Kuroo barks, continuing to make an attempt to reach Akaashi. who just snuck a tongue out.

"I don't know, Kubro. You do suck at multiplayer. I think you're better off an npc telling weird chemistry jokes." Bokuto comments, shrugging as he teased, basically supporting his boyfriend's previous statement. Kuroo halts, snapping a look at Bokuto as he gives a glare. Akaashi hides behind the couch near Bokuto.

"BO. START RUNNING BEFORE I—" Kuroo attempts to grab Bokuto but he hopped over the couch's backrest and grabbed Akaashi's hand, running as the bedhead tailed after the both of them. 

Akaashi and Bokuto laugh as Kuroo lets out an annoyed huff. Oikawa rooted for the two and eventually Iwaizumi grins, laughing at a real-life Tom and Jerry situation.

"Go, Keiji-chan! Go, go, go!" Oikawa chants.

"Don't let him catch you." Iwaizumi snickers.

As the chase continued, Oikawa and Iwaizumi noticed the door open. Kenma enters the apartment and immediately sees his boyfriend chasing after both Bokuto and Akaashi.

He sighs before calling the bedhead out with a deadpan look.

"Kuro, stop bothering them. Leave them alone." Kenma said, a bit annoyed.

"But they started it!" Kuroo stops in his tracks, huffing as he points at the raven. "And you lost the bet!"

"Kuroo-san, I made sure I heard that you cancelled our bet for my sake." Akaashi smirks.

"I had my fingers crossed and you still lost!"

"Your hands were both on your chin that day and as soon as I asked you if you were sure that you wanted to cancel it, you said yes."

"What?!"

"And you also mumbled about how you were going to treat me anyway…" Akaashi put on an innocent look, shielding himself by using Bokuto.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT—"

"Kuro." Kenma said coldly which made Kuroo flinch.

"I'll be waiting for my free meals, Kuroo-san." Akaashi hears his boyfriend, as well as Oikawa and Iwaizumi, laughing. He knows he's gonna be questioned for that but anyways.

"NO."

"Kuro." Kenma calls again.

"Kenma! He started it! They started it!"

"Don't care, stop it." Kenma said, pulling his boyfriend out of the apartment. As far as he could tell, he saw Akaashi smirk sinisterly behind Bokuto. He glares, mouthing a ' _This is not over, sassy owl._ ' and the raven responding with ' _Good luck with that, grandpa._ '

Both Bokuto and Akaashi laugh as they try catching their breaths. Oikawa pats Akaashi's back, giving a thumbs up.

"Best entertainment ever. You know he'll get you back. " Oikawa smiles, holding up a fist to which Akaashi fistbumps.

"I'd like to see him try." Akaashi laughs.

"We'll be going now. See you next week." Iwaizumi says. "Tooru." 

"Oh, well then. Bye~ Don't miss us too much!" Oikawa poses a peace sign.

"I'll miss you too, Iwaizumi-san." Akaashi says.

"Flattered." Iwaizumi responds with a smirk. Oikawa pouts playfully before the two of them leave.

~

"So about that bet…?" Bokuto slowly questions, drawing circles on Akaashi's thigh playfully.

"Tomorrow." The other replied. Bokuto pouts for a moment but just smiles right after.

Akaashi wraps his arms around boyfriend's neck, snuggling as Bokuto pills him closer. He kisses the raven's temple and hugs him lovingly.

"Well then, Keiji. Are you down for a movie night right now?"

"It's 3pm, Kou."

"Movie afternoon then!" Akaashi laughs, kissing Bokuto's cheek.

"You're terrible and an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Bokuto smirks and Akaashi hums, placing another kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Hey, I don't plan on letting you go ever, Keiji."

"Neither do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoyed putting this all together, hope you guys did too.


End file.
